Broken Wings
by Kadence1
Summary: A singer about to get her big break has her world turned upside down. Mitchie Torres lost her sister and brother-in-law and was asked to raise their young daughter. Can she still live her dream or must she turn down a record deal she's been waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey all. This is my newest fic. It's going to be Smitchie mostly, with a little bit of Naitlyn and probably Jason/OC. Please let me know what you think. Also, if anyone has some song suggestions, I'm looking to put together some duets between Connect Three and Mitchie later on in the story. I hope you all enjoy._

_-Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing...I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

_**BROKEN WINGS**_

**Chapter 1**

"In the event that my husband predeceases me, custody of our daughter, Ophelia Skylar Torres-Wade, should be given to my sister Michaela 'Mitchie' Torres," the lawyer read.

"Miss. Torres, this is what your sister and her husband wanted. However, there is a provision for alternate guardians if you feel that you cannot care for the child."

19-year-old Mitchie Torres was sitting in her sister's house with her parents, Steve and Connie Torres, her four-month-old niece, and her sister's lawyer, Mr. Carver. Her sister and brother-in-law had been killed in a car accident several days before and now, the day after the funeral, her sister's lawyer was informing her that she had been named guardian of her sister's infant daughter Ophelia.

"I just…I don't understand," Mitchie said. "Why me? Why not Mom and Dad?"

"I'm sure your sister and her husband were not expecting that this would be relevant so soon," the lawyer said. "It was a tragic accident."

"What…what do I do?" Mitchie asked. "I mean this is what she wants, what they both wanted, but I…what do I know about taking care of an infant? Mom, maybe you and Dad should…"

"We can if that's what you want Mitchie, but this is what Cassidy and James wanted," Connie said. "They had their reasons…even if it is happening so much sooner than anyone expected."

"Cassidy did write you a letter," Mr. Carver said. "That may help to shed some light on things."

"Thanks," Mitchie said, taking the envelope from him.

"Obviously, this is a lot to take in. Why don't you take the evening to think it over? We can deal with signing all the necessary documents in the morning, depending upon your decision," Mr. Carver said.

"That's a good idea," Connie said.

Connie and Steve stood to walk Mr. Carver out, while Mitchie picked up her niece and walked to out the rear door onto the patio.

"I don't know what your mom was thinking Sky," Mitchie said. "I don't know what to do."

"We have faith in you Michaela. And obviously Cassidy and James did too," Connie said, walking outside. "You can do this."

"I just…Mom, this is going to sound so selfish, but what about Lava?" Mitchie asked.

"It's not selfish to want your dream Michaela. You can't let this stop you from living that dream," Connie said. "Just because Sky is with you doesn't mean that your father and I won't be here to help you. Lava wants you and they'll still want you to record and album. This doesn't change that."

"You really think I can do it?" Mitchie asked.

"I do," Connie said.

"We both do," Steve added.

"I miss them so much," Mitchie said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We do too," Steve said, gathering his family in a hug.

**********

"So I've been hearing some rumblings from upstairs. Lava signed a female artist," Connect Three's manager, and Shane's uncle, Brown Cessario said.

"I heard she's the female version of Nate," Shane added. "A musical prodigy…singer, songwriter, plays all the instruments."

"If this is true, you boys may have an opening act for the tour," Brown said.

"As long as she's not another Tess Tyler," Nate said.

"Oh, please, no," Shane groaned. "That girl was crazy."

"And she didn't even sing," Jason said. "She lip-synched on stage and her record was so over-produced it didn't even sound like a human voice."

"I don't think that's the case," Brown said. "You know how picky Lava is. This is the first new artist they've signed since you three. She must be good."

"Well apparently we'll find out soon," Shane said, looking at his phone. "I just got a text about a meeting here in two days."

"Fingers crossed boys," Brown said.

"Yeah, anybody's better than Tess though," Jason said. "She scared me."

**********

Two days later, 5 AM…

"Okay Sky, this is the first day of our new lives," Mitchie said. "Please go easy on me."

Just a few hours ago, late the night before, Mitchie had signed the papers as Sky's legal guardian, taken ownership of her sister's house (so Sky wouldn't be uprooted), and learned just how well-off Cassidy and James were.

The house was a beautiful 5500 square foot mansion in Bel Aire. Mitchie had always loved spending time there with her sister and their family, but now it just seemed too empty. The house was paid for and Mitchie had enough money to more than adequately give Sky everything she could possibly dream of. James had come from money and had a large trust fund, which now belonged to Mitchie and Sky as James' only surviving relatives. But Mitchie didn't care about the money. Mitchie wanted her dream…

Now all she had to do was tackle the Lava meeting and hope that the drastic change in her situation wouldn't change the label heads' decision to sign her.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you all think? Want to read more? Thanks!  
_

_-Kadence_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the amazing response to this story. I got so many reviews and story alerts and it's only the first chapter. Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it. Here is the next chapter. I hope to have more up tomorrow, and I'm almost done the next chapter of my other story, Just Give It Time. Happy reading!_

_-Kadence _

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing...I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure you don't want to leave her with us?" Connie asked.

"I can't Mom," Mitchie replied, balancing the phone one her shoulder as she carefully held Sky in one arm as she packed the diaper bag with her free hand. She was certainly getting used to having her hands full and multitasking. "I need to see if I can do this with Sky, and I need them to get the full picture of what my life is going to be like now. You're not always going to be available to take Sky, and I'm going to have bring her with me...whether it's recording or a meeting."

"I know sweetheart," Connie said. "I just don't want you to give this up. You deserve this."

"Well wish me luck, because it's time to go," Mitchie said, zipping the diaper bag closed.

"Good luck sweetheart," Connie said. "I know you'll do amazing."

"Thanks Mom," Mitchie said.

Mitchie ended the call and tucked her phone into one of the side pockets of the diaper bag and buckled Sky into her baby carrier. She checked herself in the mirror and picked up the diaper bag and the baby carrier.

"Okay baby girl, we are off," Mitchie said.

**********

The 15 minute drive into the city took almost 40 with LA freeway traffic, so Mitchie was relieved that she left herself extra time. She parked in Lava's garage and carefully pulled the baby carrier out of the car seat base. She was careful not to jar it as the car ride had lulled Sky to sleep. Slinging the diaper bag over he shoulder, she took one more deep breath and walked towards the Lava building.

"Hi," Mitchie said when she reached the reception desk. "I'm Michaela Torres. I have a meeting with Thomas Davison and the other executives this morning."

"Of course, come with..." the receptionist trailed off as she noticed the sleeping infant in the baby carrier Mitchie held. "Uh, come with me."

"Ah, Miss. Torres," Mr. Davison said, greeting her outside the conference room. "Oh, uh, this is a surprise."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Mitchie replied. "I was hoping to have the opportunity to explain."

"Of course, Miss. Torres," Mr. Davison replied. "Come on in. Everyone's waiting."

"I'm not late, am I?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"No, no," Mr. Davison insisted. "We had other things on the agenda this morning as well."

As Mr. Davison escorted Mitchie into the room, the whispering among the other executives began immediately.

"What is the meaning of this Thomas?" another executive asked.

"This is Michaela Torres," Mr. Davison said. "The girl with the voice I've been telling you about."

"I hardly think we should be marketing a teen mother, regardless of how good you say her voice is," the executive said.

"Now Elliott, I am as in the dark about this as all of you, but Miss. Torres has asked for the right to explain, and she's certainly earned that much from me," Mr. Davison said.

"What do you think is going on?" Jason whispered to Nate and Shane.

"I don't know," Shane said.

"I think we're all a little confused," Nate said.

"Miss. Torres, the floor is yours," Mr. Davison said.

"Um, hi everyone," Mitchie began, gently placing the carrier on the table and checking to see that Sky was still asleep, before dropping the diaper bag on the floor and continuing. "I'm Michaela Torres, or Mitchie. I know you're all probably a little confused. I'm sure you weren't expecting me to be bringing a baby. But, um, I'm not a teen mom. This is my niece, Ophelia Sky...I call her Sky. My, uh, my sister and brother-in-law were killed in a car accident about a week ago."

Mitchie couldn't look at any of the faces in the room. She barely managed to keep the tears from her eyes, but somehow, with a few deep breaths, she was able to continue her speech.

"I was named as Sky's legal guardian in my sister's will, so she's, uh, she is now my responsibility," Mitchie continued. "I'm not sure if this changes things for me here, but I...I needed you to see that she's a part of my life now. I am still just as dedicated as I was when I met with Mr. Davison a week ago. And I am willing to do whatever it takes to still make this work. I think I can raise Sky and still be one of your recording artists. Because that has always been my dream, and I know that no matter how much raising Sky is going to change my life, my sister wouldn't want me to give up my dream."

"That's very sweet Miss. Torres," Elliott, the original objector practically sneered. "And we are all very sorry for your loss...but how can you expect to put forth the commitment we will require with this new responsibility?"

"Elliott, I believe she's just told us how committed she is. And I'm sure we can make arrangements for child care when necessary," Mr. Davison said. "We've had hundreds of artists walk in here in the past few years since our last discovery of Connect Three, and we haven't thought of signing any of them, until now. What does that tell you? Gentlemen, this girl is gold."

Sky chose that moment to really make her presence known, letting out a small wail as she woke up from her nap.

"Sh," Mitchie said, gently rocking the baby carrier.

Sky, although remaining awake, was quiet. But she moved her head from side to side, her blue eyes wide, taking in her surroundings.

"Look, gentlemen, other artists have families. It's not like it's never been done," Mr. Davison said. "Just...at least let her sing for you. That will be enough to convince you."

"Alright Miss. Torres," another executive said. "Show us what you've got."

Mitchie took a deep breath and as she prepared to sing the song she'd planned, she was immediately struck with new words and a melody.

_In my opinion seeing is to know  
The things we hold  
Are always first to go  
And who's to say  
We won't end up alone _

_On broken wings I'm falling  
And it won't be long  
The skin on me is burning  
By the fires of the sun  
On skinned knees  
I'm bleeding  
And it won't be long  
I've got to find that meaning  
And I'll search for so long_

"Wow," Shane said quietly, once she'd finished.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Wow."

"Oh they better sign this girl," Brown said. "Before someone else does."

The other executives were quietly murmuring to each other and it seemed to Mitchie that they had enjoyed it.

"So what do we think?" Mr. Davison asked. "Can we do this?"

"I agree that she's talented, but Thomas, we still must consider the label's image. Whether this child is hers or not, this girl is responsible for her now. She is a teenage mother. We cannot market her as a role model."

"Are you serious?" a younger voice said as the person it belonged to jumped out of his seat.

"Shane, what are you doing?" Nate asked, trying to pull him back down.

"First of all, did you just hear her sing?" Shane asked. "That was amazing. Did you write it?"

"Um, sort of," Mitchie replied. "It kind of just came to me."

"Wow," Nate said.

"See, that just make her more amazing," Shane said. "And not a role model? What better image can she portray than the importance of family, and stepping up when your family needs you?"

"Mr. Grey has made a good point," another executive said. "Several, actually."

"Look, I know I'm just another one of your artists, but if you don't sign this girl, you are all crazy," Shane said. "if you don't sign this girl, someone else will, and you'll have let all the money she can make you just walk out the door."

"Thank you Shane," Mr. Davison said. "I don't think I could've said it better."

"I guess we've got a decision to make," Elliott said.

"Miss. Torres, boys, if you'll give us a few moments please," Mr. Davison said.

Shane headed of the door with Brown, Nate and Jason following. Mitchie picked up the diaper bag and then the baby carrier and walked out the door behind them.

"Hey, can we give you a hand?" Nate asked.

"Thanks," Mitchie said, handing the diaper bag to Nate. "I actually need to change her."

"Michaela, you were nothing short of amazing in there," Brown said. "I hope they make the right decision."

"Thank you," Mitchie said, lifting Sky carefully out of the baby carrier and laying her on the changing pad she'd just put on the floor to change her. "And thank you for what you said Shane."

"I meant every word," Shane said. "They'd be crazy to let you go."

Mitchie changed Sky's diaper and smiled when Nate wrinkled his nose in mild disgust as she handed him Sky's dirty diaper.

"Dude, don't look at me," Jason said. "You offered to help."

She cleaned her hands with some anti-bacterial hand sanitizer and offered the same to Nate. Then, picking up Sky, she tickled the baby's belly, making her laugh. As she stood up, the conference room door opened.

"Miss. Torres?" Mr. Davison said.

* * *

**Song Credit:**_**Broken Wings**_** by Alter Bridge**

_A/N: Cliffhanger, I know, I'm mean. Sorry. I'll have more tomorrow though, I promise. Thanks for reading. Please keep letting me know what you think. And also, I'm still looking for some duets to use for Connect Three and Mitchie later on in the story. Thanks!_

_Kadence_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow. I can't believe how many people have responded to this. I am so glad you like it. As promised, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_

_-Kadence _

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing...I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Miss. Torres?" Mr. Davison said. "We're ready for you."

"Good luck," Shane said.

"You boys might as well join us," Mr. Davison said. "This involves you too."

"Oh, now you've done it Shane," Nate said. "Your little outburst probably just got us fired."

"Uncle Brown, you don't think I..." Shane asked.

"Both of you boys relax," Brown said. "I'm sure everything is fine. Let's just see what's going on."

"Have a seat," Mr. Davison said. "First of all, no boys, you are not fired. We're certainly not letting go of our most successful artists."

"See?" Brown said, as relief splashed across Nate and Shane's faces. Jason apparently hadn't been at all concerned.

"Especially for doing something like sticking up for our newest artist," Mr. Davison added.

"You mean?" Mitchie began.

"Yes, Miss. Torres," Elliot said. "Lava Records has a three album deal for you. You'll begin writing and recording immediately, and you will be the opening act for Connect Three's upcoming tour."

"Oh my God, thank you," Mitchie said.

"We all agree that you are going to do very well here," Mr. Davison said.

"And Miss. Torres, I do believe I owe you an apology. I think I was border-lining on the disrespectful with you, and I don't think you deserved that," Elliott said. "It was a very noble thing you did, stepping up to become your niece's guardian, and I want you to know that we will make sure you have adequate childcare for her when you're here working, and on the road."

"Thank you," Mitchie said.

"Brown, we are planning on having Miss. Torres work very closely with your boys, so we were hoping you would consider coming on as her manager," Mr. Davison said.

"Absolutely," Brown said immediately. "You've made an amazing discovery in this girl, and I would be delighted to work with her."

"Excellent," Mr. Davison said. "So, Miss. Torres, this is your contract. Brown will go over it with you so you understand everything. You can bring it back here, signed, later on and you'll get started working tomorrow. Things are going to be happening very quickly for you my dear; I hope you're ready."

"I am most definitely ready," Mitchie said. "Thank you all so much. I won't let you down."

"We know you won't," Elliott said.

Mitchie shifted Sky so she could shake hands, but the baby wasn't in the mood to cooperate.

"I can take her for you," Brown offered.

"Thanks," Mitchie said, handing the baby to her new manager.

With her hands free she went around to shake everyone's hands. She reached Elliott last.

"I meant what I said," Elliott said. "I shouldn't have judged you earlier. You are going to do great things with us. And I'm just glad that boy over there made me realize it."

"Thank you," Mitchie said, shaking his hand as she looked over at Shane smiling.

"Take your time going over everything and have them show you around," Mr. Davison said. "Just drop this by my office later and we'll be ready to get to work."

"Thank you again, for everything," Mitchie said. "I can't believe this is all happening."

"Believe it, sweetheart. Success is yours for the taking," Mr. Davison said.

He then left the room, leaving Mitchie with Connect Three and Brown, holding Sky.

"Wow," Mitchie said. "This is amazing."

"Congratulations," Brown said, handing Sky back to her. "You earned it."

"Thanks," Mitchie said.

"So, shall we get started?" Nate asked, ever the businessman.

"Actually, um, I'm kind of hungry," Mitchie said. "I was too nervous to eat this morning. And I need to feed Sky too."

"I'm hungry too," Jason said.

"I could eat," Shane said.

"Alright boys," Brown said. Let's go eat. Mitchie, we can go over the contract while we're eating and then we'll give you a tour of the studio when we get back."

"Hey Brown, Big Man's not here," Nate said. "Maybe we should avoid any trips out without security."

"We can go back to my sist...my house," Mitchie offered. "It's only 15 minutes from here and I've got plenty of food."

The group quickly agreed that that was the best idea, so Mitchie started to pack up the diaper bag.

"See you in a few," Mitchie said, picking up Sky's carrier, having buckled her in.

"Can I help you walk out?" Shane offered.

"That'd be great," Mitchie said. "Would you mind taking the diaper bag?"

"Sure," Shane said, picking up the bag. "Actually, can I get a ride with you? I mean, I could keep you company."

"That'd be nice, thank you," Mitchie said.

"Someone's got a crush," Nate said quietly to Jason.

**********

"Wow, this is a nice house," Shane said, as Mitchie pulled into the long driveway.

"Thanks," Mitchie said. "It was my sister's. I didn't want to uproot Sky so I moved in here. So I guess it's mine now."

"Haven't even recorded your first single and you're already in Bel Aire," Shane said with a laugh as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, that's kind of weird," Mitchie said.

"Oh, it gets weirder," Shane said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"See that fence back there, all the way at the end of your backyard?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Mitchie said, confused.

"On the other side of it is our backyard," Shane said. "Nate, Jason, and I bought that house behind you a few months ago."

"Wow," Mitchie said. "That is weird. I guess we won't ever have to go far to work together."

"Hey, we're here," Jason called, walking through the open gate into the backyard. "Hey, isn't that our yard?"

"Mitchie and I were just talking about that," Shane said. "Yeah, we're neighbors."

"That is so funny," Jason said.

"Come on in," Mitchie said, opening the back door. "My mom brought over some food for me the other day, she's a caterer so she's an awesome cook. Any objections to lasagna? I've got a pan in the fridge that just needs about 30 minutes in the oven."

"Lasagna sounds great. Especially home-cooked," Nate said. "Does anybody know when the last time we had a home-cooked meal was?"

"Not since Shane's parents visited almost two months ago and his mom cooked," Jason replied.

"Wow," Mitchie said. "Well now we know we're neighbors, that won't be a problem. My mom's always bringing food and I cook too."

"Awesome," Shane said, excitedly.

**********

"That was so good," Jason said again as the boys loaded the dishwasher for Mitchie while Mitchie gave Sky her bottle and went over the contract with Brown.

"You guys can leave that, really," Mitchie said. "I can do it later."

"It's not a problem," Nate insisted. "We don't mind helping clean up our mess."

"So I am under contract to release three albums with Lava?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes," Brown said. "You'll get an initial signing bonus now and in a week or so you'll get an advance for your first album. You'll get paid bonuses once the album is released, depending upon its success, plus royalties for each album sold and song played on the radio."

"Wow," Mitchie said.

"Because you write your own material, you will maintain ownership of all of your songs, whether you write something for yourself, or a song that another artist records," Brown said. "The label will be responsible for marketing you and since the studio is the label's building, there won't be any fees for studio time. I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise, I will be there for you every step of the way, and I know the boys will be there to help too."

"Thanks," Mitchie replied.

By then, Mitchie was pretty comfortable with everything in the contract itself, so she signed her name, dated it, and put it back in the manila envelope to drop by Mr. Davison's office when they returned to the building.

**********

Mitchie had returned to Lava with the boys and gotten a full tour of the building later that day. That night, she'd stopped by her parents and told them the good news. They were both so excited for her, but they had some news of their own.

They'd informed her that they had decided to get away for a while, hoping that being out of California would help them get over the loss of their older daughter. While Mitchie was glad they'd found their own way to deal, since she had her music, she was a little hurt that they would leave when they'd just promised they'd be there for her. Of course she couldn't say that to them though. When she left that night, she hugged and kissed both her parents and told them to enjoy their trip.

After she put Sky down for the night, Mitchie cried herself to sleep in her room. Despite her happiness because of the record deal, Mitchie couldn't help but feel abandoned. Tomorrow was her first day of writing and recording. And now she really was on her own with Sky.

She just hoped that she could do it...

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Please continue to let me know what you think. And if anyone has any ideas, I'm open to them as well. _

_Kadence_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I still cannot believe the response to this story in only 3 chapters. I am so glad everyone is enjoying. _

_ Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing...I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

One week later...

Mitchie had adjusted to caring for Sky and had no problems bringing her to the studio to record. All of the secretaries loved the baby girl and were perfectly content to take Sky off Mitchie's hands and show her around the office. Even a few of the guys had taken to her and were using Sky to pick up women. Apparently, men with babies...very attractive.

As Mr. Davison had said, she and Connect Three were going to be working very closely together. They were writing together for Mitchie's album, as well as their own, and Connect Three was producing Mitchie's album. Mr. Davison had even come up with a brilliant marketing plan. The albums were to drop the same day, and anyone who pre-ordered both would also receive a duet CD, containing several recordings of Mitchie and Connect Three together. Other than that, the duet CD would only be sold exclusively at concerts when the tour began.

Nate, Shane and Jason worked very well with Mitchie. Whether they were in the studio recording, or writing at one of their houses, their work was amazing.

"Hey, the little snippet you sang at the interview, did you ever finish that?" Shane asked, while the group was having lunch.

"Almost, but it doesn't sound like anything I'd sing," Mitchie said. "It's kind of dark and depressing."

"Can we hear it at least?" Nate asked.

"If you really want to, yeah, I'll do it later," Mitchie said. "Maybe you can help me finish it. Even if I don't record it, I hate leaving songs unfinished."

**********

Later that evening...

Mitchie had left Sky with a babysitter she knew her sister had used a few times and had gone into the studio with the boys to finish writing her song. When they arrived there was a big surprise waiting for Nate...and Mitchie.

"One of our younger producers was finishing up with one of our artists in New York and when she heard about you signing with us, she hopped right on a plane home," Mr. Davison said. "She wants to work with you."

"Caity?" Nate asked when the person in question spun her chair around.

"Oh my God, Caitlyn Gellar?" Mitchie said, hugging the girl immediately. "I can't believe it! How are you?"

"Wait, you two..." Nate said.

"Know each other?" Shane finished.

"I'm confused," Jason said.

"Well, I'll let you all get to work," Mr. Davison said, leaving, although he was sure no one was listening.

"Mitchie, congratulations. I can't believe it. You made it," Caitlyn said.

"I know. It's amazing. It still feels like a dream," Mitchie said.

"Caity? Hello?" Nate said.

"Ooo, right," Caitlyn said. "Sorry."

She immediately hugged and kissed her boyfriend, before hugging Jason and Shane and turning back to Mitchie.

"On a more sad note, sorry to bring the room down, I was so sorry to hear about your sister," Caitlyn said.

"Thank you," Mitchie said, hugging her old friend. "It's been rough, but this makes it easier."

"Still confused here," Jason said.

"Mitchie and I grew up together," Caitlyn said. "I've been working so much, we haven't seen each other in a while, but we've always stayed in touch. And when I heard Lava signed her, I wanted the project."

"So you're in town for a while?" Nate asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, although I gave up the lease on my apartment, so I need a place to stay," Caitlyn said.

"You could..." Nate immediately began to offer.

"And not with you, Nathaniel. My mother, your mother, the fans and the label would all have one big, giant collective stroke."

"Well I've definitely got the space," Mitchie said. "As long as you don't mind having a baby in the house. Plus, we're neighbors with the boys. They live right behind us."

"Yeah, and we just had them take down the back fence so we share one huge yard," Jason said.

"I think that'll do just fine," Caitlyn said. "So, where is that beautiful niece of mine?"

"She's with a sitter tonight," Mitchie said. "I've been bringing her here all week...I guess I've got a little separation anxiety...and I decided I've got to leave her with someone sometime."

"How have you been handling it so far?" Caitlyn asked.

"Okay, I guess," Mitchie said. "Sky's too young to really notice that anything's changed. The secretaries love her when I'm here, and the label's getting someone for daycare starting on Monday, so I'll get to bring her here, but not have to worry about her."

"Sounds like you're handling the mommy role just fine," Caitlyn said. "Now we just have to make you a superstar. So what're you working on?"

"Well Mitchie improvised the chorus of a song last week and we are going to help her finish it," Shane said.

"Okay. Let me hear it," Caitlyn said.

The group sat down and Nate handed Mitchie a guitar. She played a pretty long guitar intro before she started to sing.

_Fight the fight alone  
When the world is full of victims  
Dims a fading light  
In our souls_

_Leave the peace alone  
How we all are slowly changing  
Dims a fading light  
In our souls_

_In my opinion seeing is to know  
The things we hold  
Are always first to go  
And who's to say  
We won't end up alone_

_On broken wings I'm falling  
And it won't be long  
The skin on me is burning  
By the fires of the sun  
On skinned knees  
I'm bleeding  
And it won't be long  
I've got to find that meaning  
And I'll search for so long_

"That's what I've got," Mitchie said. "But like I said, it's so different from all my other stuff. I feel like a guy should sing it. A lower voice, you know?"

"But it's still a great song," Jason said.

"It's only a verse and a chorus," Mitchie said.

"For now," Nate said. "But we can finish it."

"I am getting a brilliant idea," Caitlyn said.

"Care to share it with the rest of us?" Shane asked.

"You guys are supposed to do that Idol Gives Back special for charity, right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, but that's not for another month or so," Nate replied.

"The song's got a good message so far," Caitlyn said. "Finish the song and you can perform it there with Mitchie. It'll be a great way to introduce people to Mitchie and you can also release the single and donate the proceeds to charity. Great publicity too."

"You are a genius Caity," Nate said, giving her a kiss. "I mean, that is, if you're okay with us singing it with you."

"Definitely," Mitchie said.

"Now we just have to finish the song," Jason said, picking up a guitar.

**********

Three days later, the song was done and recorded. They were all sitting in the studio waiting for Mr. Davison to listen to it so they could pitch Caitlyn's idea to him.

"So I hear you've picked a first single," Mr. Davison said.

"Well, not exactly. We finished the song that Mitchie sang in her interview," Nate said. "This wouldn't be Mitchie's first single, but Caitlyn did have a really good idea."

"Well let's hear it, Miss. Gellar," Mr. Davison said.

"Connect Three is scheduled to perform at that big Idol Gives Back show, for charity next month. The song has a great message so I thought they could perform it with Mitchie," Caitlyn said. "It'll be a great way to introduce people to Mitchie. Plus we can release the song as a single and donate all the proceeds to charity."

"Doesn't Idol do that?" Mr. Davison asked.

"They'll release the performance that night on iTunes and the proceeds will go to charity, but I'm talking about the studio recording," Caitlyn said. "That way Connect Three and Michaela Torres will also be making their own charitable donations, in addition to Idol's selling the performance single."

"That is an excellent idea," Mr. Davison said.

After listening to the song, Mr. Davison was even more convinced that the song was a hit and that it could definitely be considered a 'message song' to go along with the theme of Idol Gives Back.

"You've done great work today," Mr. Davison said. "Take the weekend off. Have some fun. And Mitchie, remember, there'll be daycare available for you here on Monday, so you can bring Sky whenever you need to."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Davison," Mitchie said. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"You deserve it," Mr. Davison said. "You're a great find for us, and I know you'll do well here. And you've done an amazing thing taking in your niece. I can't imagine what a big change it is."

"It definitely puts a cramping in my dating life," Mitchie said with a small laugh.

Mitchie didn't notice the look that passed across Shane's face, but Caitlyn, Nate and Jason certainly did, and would definitely be asking him about it later.

"Good work today," Mr. Davison said. "Enjoy yourselves this weekend. Take a break. And I'll see you on Monday."

"Thanks," they all said, gathering their stuff.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked as they were heading out of the Lava building.

"I've got to pick up Sky from the sitter's," Mitchie said. "I got some burgers and steaks out of the fridge earlier. Anyone feel like a barbecue?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Nate said.

"Mitchie, can I ride with you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure," Mitchie said. "We'll meet you guys in half an hour?"

"See you then," Shane said.

As they were walking to the car, Caitlyn immediately asked Mitchie if she'd noticed Shane's reaction to her 'dating life' comment.

"No," Mitchie replied. "What are you talking about?"

"He looked...I don't know...jealous?" Caitlyn said. "Is there something I should know about?"

"No," Mitchie insisted. "All the guys have become great friends to me, but there's nothing going on between me and Shane. I have enough to think about right now, between writing and recording, going out on tour soon, and especially Sky. And I'm sure the last thing Shane wants is to get involved with a girl who's raising a baby."

Meanwhile, Jason and Nate were taking the time away from the girls to grill Shane about Mitchie.

"So Shane," Jason said. "Starting to feel more than friendly feelings for Mitchie?"

"No," Shane denied immediately. "What are you talking about?"

"We saw that look Shane," Nate said. "When Mitchie mentioned dating. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of who? She's not dating anyone," Shane said. "And there was no look. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Me thinks Shane doth protest too much," Nate said.

"I don't know what Nate said, but I think you denied that too quickly," Jason said. "Like you're trying to hide something."

"There's nothing going on between Mitchie and I," Shane insisted. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, for now," Nate whispered to Jason, which caused Jason to laugh.

"What?" Shane said.

"Nothing," Nate and Jason said quickly.

* * *

**Song credit:** _Broken Wings_ by Alter Bridge

_A/N: Thanks again for reading. Keep those reviews coming._

_:)  
Kadence _


	5. Chapter 5

__

_A/N: Thanks to **lovelovelove-TS (leesh)** for the idea for the Smitchie moment in this chapter. And thank you to everyone for the alerts, favorites and amazing reviews. I still can't believe how many people are reading and enjoying this. I'm sorry this wasn't up yesterday, but I didn't have enough time to finish the chapter. _

_ BTW, saw Night at the Museum 2. Jonas cherubs are adorable. And their new song was awesome!_

_ Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks later...

Caitlyn was sitting in the living room with her laptop, listening to the recording of Mitchie's first single, _This Is Me_.

Mitchie was getting Sky up from her nap, and Shane, Nate and Jason were in the backyard playing whiffle ball. A minute later, Shane walked in and began humming the chorus to Connect Three's next single, _Gotta Find You_.

"Oh my God," Caitlyn said suddenly.

"What?" Shane asked, confused.

"Shane, come here," Caitlyn said. "Sing that again."

"Caitlyn, you've heard the song," Shane said. "It's our single; it comes out in two weeks."

"I know that, you idiot. Just come here and sing it again," Caitlyn said.

"But that's the instrumental for Mitchie's song," Shane said, confused.

"Again, I know that. Just do it," Caitlyn said.

With the instrumental to _This Is Me_ playing, Shane did as Caitlyn had asked.

"Oh my God," Shane said, when he realized what Caitlyn was getting at.

"I know, right?" Caitlyn said.

"What?" Nate asked, as he and Jason came in.

"Listen to what Caitlyn did," Shane said.

"That's our song," Jason said.

"Yeah, but it's over Mitchie's music," Nate said, smiling.

"You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Shane asked. "Probably the same idea Caitlyn's having."

"We release both singles the way they were recorded, but we add a second track to both records," Nate said.

"Yeah, _This Is Me_ with _Gotta Find You_ mixed in," Caitlyn finished.

"I love it," Shane said. "But do we have time to record it?"

"Plenty. The two of you can probably do it in one or two takes tomorrow," Caitlyn said.

"Sounds good," Shane said. "Hey, I've gotta go to the bathroom. Someone order the pizzas?"

**********

Shane had exited the bathroom when he heard soft singing coming from down the hall.

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be  
Gonna let the light shine on me_

"Oh, sorry," Shane said.

He'd apparently walked into Sky's nursery where Mitchie had been softly singing a slower version of _This Is Me_ while changing the infant's diaper.

"It's okay," Mitchie said. "Sky just woke up from her nap with a wet diaper, so I'm just giving her fresh one before I bring her down. Did someone order the pizzas?"

"Yeah," Shane said, approaching the changing table. "And just so you know, Caitlyn's been tinkering with our songs. She's got some plans."

"Oh boy," Mitchie said, tickling Sky's belly while undoing the soiled diaper.

"And not to give you more work..." Shane said. "But that slower version you were just singing was awesome. Did you record that?"

"Mm hmm," Mitchie replied. "I did an acoustic one. I don't know if Mr. Davison had decided yet if they were going to release both."

"Well they definitely should," Shane said. "It's really good."

"Thanks," Mitchie said.

"Ophelia?" Shane said, reading the artwork on the nursery wall. "I thought her name was Skylar. Ophelia's kind of..."

"Weird?" Mitchie offered.

"No, I wasn't going to say weird," Shane said. "Just different, I guess."

"That's my sister for you," Mitchie said. "She loved Shakespeare."

"Yeah, I guess Shakespeare's pretty cool," Shane said. "But then why call her Sky?"

"I always have," Mitchie said. "Ever since I saw her amazing blue eyes. And my sister liked it, so it kind of stuck."

"Well I like it," Shane said, tickling the baby's foot. "It suits her."

"Tha...oh, Sky," Mitchie said, suddenly, as Sky, while kicking her little legs had managed to knock over the baby powder and big bottle of antiseptic hand gel. "Oh baby, you made a big mess. Shane, can you help me?"

"Uh, what can I do?" Shane asked.

"Take her, please," Mitchie said, lifting Sky off the dirty changing table and handing the baby to Shane.

"Oh, uh," Shane said. "I don't think..."

"You'll be fine," Mitchie said, picking up the offending containers and grabbing a bunch of baby wipes.

As Mitchie wiped up the mess, she glanced over and Shane and smiled at how adorable he looked holding Sky. He didn't look as uncomfortable as he first had, and was actually bouncing the baby a little bit.

"See?" she said.

Watching Shane with Sky was incredibly distracting. She and Shane had had their moments over the past few weeks. Touches of the hand that lasted longer than they should have. Hugs that felt like more than the brother/sister hugs she shared with Nate and Jason. Mitchie knew she was attracted to him. But her life had been turned so upside-down in the past few weeks, that a relationship was the last thing she needed. And Mitchie was pretty sure that a relationship with her would be the last thing Shane wanted. Despite their connection, Mitchie had, in essence, become a mom overnight; and the last thing Shane would want is to become an instant father.

"Ouch," Shane said softly as Sky was grabbing for his hair.

The sound was enough for Mitchie to shake herself out of her thoughts. She smiled as she watched Shane gently try to pry his hair from Sky's tight grip. A moment later she shook her head as she turned back to finishing cleaning.

"Uh, Mitchie?" Shane said a few seconds later. "Mitch?"

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, throwing the dirty wipes in the trash and cleaning her hands with the antiseptic hand gel.

"I, uh, I think she just peed on me," Shane said, wrinkling his nose.

Sure enough, as Mitchie turned around, she saw the wet spot forming on Shane's side. Mitchie was trying really hard to hold it in, but failed miserably.

"Oh my God," Mitchie said slowly, bursting into laughter. "I am...I'm so sorry."

Mitchie took Sky from Shane and laid her on the changing table to clean her up and put a new diaper on her.

"Really, I'm really sorry," Mitchie said, still laughing.

"Yeah, you sound sorry," Shane said, although he had begun to laugh a bit as well.

When Mitchie was finished and picked Sky up, she turned back to find that Shane was pulling the offending shirt over his head. She stared a little too long before shaking her head again, scolding herself and saying that they were friends and nothing else would happen between them. Of course, that was in between admiring Shane's naked torso and thinking about how good it looked.

'No Mitchie!' she said to herself again.

"Huh?" Shane asked. Apparently Mitchie's second scolding was quite as silent as she thought.

"Uh nothing," Mitchie said. "I am really sorry about that."

"It's okay," Shane said, folding up the dirty shirt. "I'm just going to run across the backyard to our place and get a clean shirt."

They walked down the stairs and Shane grabbed Sky's foot, making the baby smile, before heading out the back door and across the yard.

"Where's he going?" Jason asked as Mitchie entered the living room area with Sky.

"Just grabbing something from your house," Mitchie said.

"And why is he shirtless?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk, her eyebrows raised.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed. "I was with Sky in the nursery the whole time. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"So then where did he go?" Caitlyn asked.

"He's getting a new shirt," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, I got that much," Caitlyn said. "But why is he getting a new shirt?"

"Sky may have accidentally peed on him," Mitchie said.

The other three immediately burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that Sky peed on Shane?" Nate asked, trying to compose himself. "That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Guys, come on, I feel bad enough as it is," Mitchie said.

"Oh Mitch, I'm sorry, but that is funny," Caitlyn said.

"Ha ha, yeah, laugh it up guys," Shane said, walking back into the house.

"I'm sorry man, but she peed on you," Nate said. "That's funny."

"Yeah well, when you three are done getting your giggles at my expense, why don't you inform Mitchie of Caitlyn's new, brilliant plan," Shane said.

And just to show them all that Sky's peeing on him hadn't turned him off to the baby girl, Shane took her from Mitchie and tickled her belly while walking her around the room, making her laugh.

Mitchie watched him with Sky and smiled, which Caitlyn, of course, caught. She nudged Nate who also saw Mitchie watching Shane with Sky.

If Nate and Caitlyn had anything to say about it, Shane and Mitchie wouldn't be just friends for long...

* * *

**Song credits: **_This Is Me_ by Demi Lovato

_A/N: Next chapter is the release of Mitchie's first single. I'm trying to decide if Mitchie's parents should make a reappearance. I've got several thoughts in mind for that. So, please, please see the poll in my profile and vote. The poll was done first, so it should be there, but if it's not, or if you have another idea you can leave me a review with a suggestion. Thanks again!_

_ Kadence_


	6. Chapter 6

__

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and votes in the poll. There was a tie so I will be utilizing both ideas; one now and one a little bit later._

_Kadence_

_And now the much anticipated release of Mitchie's first single..._

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So are you excited about tomorrow night?" Caitlyn asked as she and Mitchie had breakfast.

It was the day before Mitchie's first single was to be released. Mr. Davison had loved Caitlyn's idea, as well as Shane's, and the group had worked overtime to record the other two versions of _This Is Me_. Tomorrow, Mitchie's song would be available for the world to hear.

In stores and on iTunes, Mitchie's single would contain the original version, as well as the new acoustic version. Connect Three's single would have _Gotta Find You_ and Shane and Mitchie's _This Is Me_ duet. A deluxe version was available with all four songs, and Lava Records was predicting a huge success.

Mitchie would be appearing on _Wake Up LA_ in the morning, _Ellen_ in the afternoon, and was taping an appearance for _The Tonight Show_ to air that evening. After the _Tonight Show _taping, the label was throwing a party at Planet Hollywood.

When Caitlyn didn't get a response, she figure Mitchie was distracted by the mess Sky was making with her baby cereal and bananas.

"Mitch?" Caitlyn said again.

"Huh?" Mitchie replied, looking up from wiping Sky's face.

"I asked if you were excited about tomorrow," Caitlyn said.

"Sure," Mitchie replied, though not very enthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing," Mitchie insisted.

"Michaela Torres, don't lie to me," Caitlyn said.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just distracted," Mitchie said. "My parents called this morning."

"How did that go?" Caitlyn asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew.

"They're not coming to the release party tomorrow," Mitchie replied.

"What?" Caitlyn exclaimed. "What did they say?"

_Flashback..._

_"Hello?" Mitchie said, answering her ringing cell phone as she threw a load of laundry into the washing machine. _

_"Hi Mitchie, sweetheart," Connie said. _

_"Hi Mom," Mitchie replied. _

_"And Dad," her father added. _

_"How's your trip?" Mitchie asked. _

_"It's going well. It's felt really good to get away," Connie said. _

_"It's definitely helped," Steve added. _

_"I'm glad," Mitchie said. "So did you get my invitation. My single comes out tomorrow."_

_"Yes honey, that's why we're calling," Connie said. "Unfortunately, we won't be coming home for your party."_

_"Oh," was all Mitchie said. _

_She could feel her eyes filling with tears, but fought back the urge to cry. _

_"We're very sorry Mitchie, but it's just been so much better for us to be away," Steve said. _

_"We're just not ready to come home," Connie said. _

_"I...I understand," Mitchie said. "I'm sorry. I should go. I've got a lot to do before tomorrow."_

_"Of course dear," Connie said. "Bye."_

_"Bye," her father added. _

_Before Mitchie could even reply, she heard a dial tone in her ear. No 'good luck' or 'congratulations'. Not even an 'I love you'. And no mention of Sky._

_That probably hurt the most. They had promised to be there, to help. But instead, they'd run away. And left Mitchie alone to manager he new career and raise her five-month-old niece. _

_Mitchie's hurt turned to anger as she thought about how selfish her parents were being. Didn't they think Mitchie was suffering too? Wasn't she grieving the loss of her sister while being thrown into motherhood with no clue what to do?_

_Throwing her cell phone onto her bed, Mitchie finally let her tears fall as she sunk to the floor. _

_End flashback_

"That's awful," Caitlyn said when Mitchie finished recounting the phone call. "Well you don't need them. You've got me. And the boys."

"Thanks Cait," Mitchie said, wiping Sky's hands clean as Caitlyn washed their breakfast dishes.

"So are you ready for all your interviews and performances tomorrow?" Caitlyn asked.

"I guess. I'm actually more nervous about the interviews because I have no idea what to expect," Mitchie replied. "And did you know I've got a different outfit for each one, plus a dress for the party?"

"it's overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it," Caitlyn said. "And you're going to do great tomorrow."

"Thanks," Mitchie replied, unbuckling Sky from her high chair and kissing the giggling baby as she lifted her up.

**********

The next morning...

By 6:45 AM, Mitchie was on her way to the _Wake Up LA_ studio with Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Shane and Sky. Mitchie hadn't wanted to be separated from Sky all day so Caitlyn and the boys had agreed to watch her during Mitchie's various interviews, though Sky would be with a babysitter during the party that night.

"It is way too early," Shane whined for the third time in five minutes.

"Dude, shut up," Nate said.

"But I'm tired," Shane said.

"Oh my God, you are worse than Sky," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, but she's still sleeping," Shane complained, motioning to the baby fast asleep in her car seat.

"If we put you in a car seat and give you a bottle, will you please shut up?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nice one Caity," Nate said, high-fiving his girlfriend.

"Thank you," Caitlyn replied.

"Miss. Torres," the driver said, opening the door.

"Wow, we're here already," Mitchie said, surprised.

A studio employee led Mitchie and the group to the green room. Mitchie left Sky and the diaper bag with Caitlyn and was brought to the makeup chair.

Thirty minutes later, Mitchie was standing on one side of the _Wake Up LA_ stage, the lights down, waiting for her cue. She would be singing first and interviewed after a commercial break.

"Singing the first single off her debut album _No Boundaries_, here's Mitchie Torres," the female host of _Wake Up LA _said.

Mitchie sang the original version of _This Is Me_. When she finished, the hosts went to a commercial break and Mitchie sat down, ready to be interviewed. She had relaxed during the break when she saw Mitchie standing just offstage, holding Sky. He offered her a smile and waved Sky's hand at her.

"So Mitchie, you're new to Lava Records and your first single was released this morning," the male host said. "How does it all feel?"

" 'Wow' is a good way to describe it. It can be overwhelming at times, but it's been an amazing ride already. I'm just so grateful for the opportunity."

"Now I'm sure you're the envy of all the girls," the female host said. "You've been working a lot with Connect Three and I know there's a duet with Shane Grey on Connect Three's new single."

"Yes, I have been writing and recording with Shane, Nate and Jason," Mitchie replied. "Collaborating with them has produced some amazing songs and I can't wait for everyone to hear them."

"And I heard you're all living together," the host added.

"Oh, no, no," Mitchie said, laughing. "We're neighbors, but we don't live together."

"That still must be a lot of fun," the other host said.

"Yes. Nate, Shane and Jason are incredible musicians and great guys," Mitchie replied. "I'm glad to call them my friends, and I'm blessed to be able to work with them. The results have been amazing."

"Well congratulations on your single. We look forward to the full album," the male host said.

"Thank you," Mitchie said.

**********

After _Wake Up LA_, the driver took the group to a diner so they could have breakfast before moving on to _The Ellen Show_.

"How did I do?" Mitchie asked after they ordered.

"Great job," Nate said.

"Yeah, you're a natural," Jason added.

"How was the song?" Mitchie asked.

"Excellent," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, you sounded great," Shane added.

"Thanks," Mitchie said.

The group had a leisurely breakfast and Mitchie gave Sky a bottle before they headed back to the limo to move on to the NBC Studios for the _Ellen_ taping.

* * *

****

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Kadence_


	7. Chapter 7

__

_A/N: Hey all. Sorry this is a little later than I'd planned. I went to Six Flags in Jersey on Monday and then I never finished typing this up yesterday. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When the limo reached NBC Studios, there were quite a few fans gathered outside the front gate.

Brown and the boys' security guard, Big Man, stepped out of the limo first.

"Want to go sign some autographs?" Nate asked.

"That's a good idea Nate. You have time before Mitchie's appearance," Brown said. "Mitchie, you should go too."

"What about Sky?" Mitchie asked. "She fell asleep on the ride over."

"I'll stay with her," Caitlyn offered. "You should greet your first fans."

"How do you even know they're here for me?" Mitchie asked.

"No one knew the boys would be with you today," Brown said.

"Wow, I can't believe I have fans already," Mitchie said as she and the boys walked over.

After fifteen minutes of signing autographs for the small crowd of fans that had gathered outside, Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Jason walked back over to the limo before heading into the studio.

While waiting in their greenroom, Mitchie went into the small dressing area to change her next outfit. Caitlyn and Nate were sitting on the couch; Brown and Big Man were going over the schedule for the rest of the day, and the security concerns that went with it; and Jason and Shane were engaged in an epic game of ping-pong.

"Game! I win," Jason shouted, getting the final serve past Shane.

"Dude, shh!" Shane said, as Jason continued celebrating. "You're gonna wake…"

As if on cue, Sky woke up screaming.

"Sorry," Jason said, as Mitchie hurried out of the changing area to quiet the baby.

"Wow, she is not happy," a new voice said from the doorway.

"I am so sorry," Mitchie said, seeing Ellen, the show's host standing in the greenroom.

"Yeah, that idiot has a big mouth and he woke her up," Caitlyn said.

"It's fine. No one can hear anything from way back here," Ellen said as Mitchie rocked Sky, finally calming her down.

"Well hello there Angel," Ellen said, tickling Sky's belly. "Do you feel better now?"

Sky gave Ellen a big smile and giggled when Ellen grabbed her toes.

"She is beautiful," Ellen said. "I heard about your family. It's an incredible thing you're doing, taking responsibility for your niece. Especially with your career moving forward so quickly."

"Thanks," Mitchie said, not use to the praise. "It's hard at times, but I've got some great friends that are always around to help."

"Except for diaper changes," Jason said.

"Yeah, we don't do diapers," Nate agreed.

"Well, I do," Shane said. "But that's because she peed on me. So after that, diapers seemed like a cakewalk."

"She peed on you?" Ellen asked, laughing.

Mitchie recounted the story of that afternoon as everyone else joined in laughing with Ellen.

"Yeah, it wasn't that funny," Shane said, shaking his head.

"Speaking of diapers…" Mitchie said. "The little princess needs to be changed."

"I'll let you get back to that before you head to hair and makeup…which is where I need to be heading," Ellen said. "I just wanted to say hello before the show."

"That was really nice, thank you," Mitchie said.

"And I wanted to ask you…do you want to talk about your sister, or your niece?" Ellen asked. "Because if it's too personal, I won't mention it."

"Wow, I appreciate that," Mitchie said. "But I think it'd be okay. Brown?"

"It's probably a good idea," Brown said. "It'll come out eventually, so maybe it's better to talk about it in your own words then let a bunch of rumors get started."

"Okay then," Ellen said. "I'll see you shortly. And boys, always great to see you again."

"Okay stinky, let's get you cleaned up," Mitchie said, kneeling on the floor and putting Sky down to change her diaper.

**********

"My next guest is a recent find of Lava Records. Her first single was released this morning and she is amazing," Ellen said. "Please welcome, Mitchie Torres."

"Wow, thank you," Mitchie said, when the cheers and applause died down.

"So you were only signed by Lava Records two months ago," Ellen said. "How have things changed for you?"

"It's been a whirlwind really," Mitchie said. "The day I was signed, I started writing music with the boys from Connect 3. We've been recording my album and planning the tour ever since."

"Connect 3…those are some great boys," Ellen said. "How do you like working with them?"

"They are amazing," Mitchie said. "Musically, they're geniuses. I've written songs with them that I never could have imagined doing on my own. I mean, my music was okay, but I was always better at the lyrics. Now I feel like I could write anything."

"And since I saw them in my greenroom with your earlier, I can only assume you're also good friends as well?" Ellen said.

"Definitely," Mitchie replied. "We have become so close since we first met. We're actually neighbors too, so it's been really great having them so close by. We write or record whenever the inspiration hits, without even having to go all the way to the studio."

"And I understand they've also been a big help with another big change in your life," Ellen said.

"Yeah," Mitchie said.

She had known this was coming, but she was surprised at how emotional she got the minute the question was asked. Silently calming herself, she talked the tears back and took a deep breath.

"About the same time as you signed with Lava, you also became the legal guardian to your niece?" Ellen asked.

"I did," Mitchie said. "My older sister and her husband were killed an a car accident several months ago. I've been raising my niece since then."

"So you have experienced some really big changes in your life in a really short amount of time. How have you handled it all?" Ellen asked.

"Some days are easier than others…especially with Sky. I mean, three months ago, if someone had asked me if I was ready to be a mother, I would have said 'absolutely not, maybe in a couple years'. But all of a sudden, that wasn't an option. Sky needed me, so I stepped up," Mitchie said.

"That's really amazing," Ellen said. "So how do you do it? What's a typical day like for you now?"

"Well, this definitely isn't," Mitchie said with a laugh. "But the days are still busy. We write and record. We prep for tour: and that can include anything from looking over marketing stuff to choosing songs or wardrobe."

"And you do all of that while taking care of that beautiful niece of yours?" Ellen asked.

Yeah, but I have a lot of help," Mitchie said. "There's childcare at the label, and Caitlyn or the boys are always willing to lend a hand too."

"A little birdie told me that Nate and Jason don't do diapers though," Ellen said.

"That is very true," Mitchie said. "I haven't been able to get either of them to change a diaper. But they are always willing to feed her; which I find funny, because now that Sky's eating baby food and playing with her spoon, they get more messy trying to feed her."

"So that means Shane Grey does diapers?" Ellen asked.

"He does now," Mitchie said with a smile.

"And I heard an interesting story as to how that came about," Ellen said. "Shane, I know you're back there. Any chance you'd come out here and share it with us?"

The girls in the audience started screaming and, at the same time, Mitchie noticed her cell phone had vibrated in her pocket. She discretely took it out and read a text message from Shane.

'Can I bring Sky?' the text said.

Smiling, Mitchie typed a quick 'Y' for yes and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

A second later, the girls got louder when they saw Shane walk out, but instantly quieted when they saw the baby in his arms.

"Wow, there is nothing more attractive than a man with a baby," Ellen said, hugging Shane as best she could while he held Sky. "You look pretty comfortable with her Shane."

"Yeah, Sky makes it easy," Shane said, carefully placing the baby into Mitchie's arms. "And Mitchie's really amazing with her. I don't know anybody else who could have taken on the responsibility of raising a baby, let alone doing it and starting a career like this one."

"I probably couldn't do it with help from you guys," Mitchie said.

"So Shane, we know Nate and Jason don't do diapers," Ellen said. "You do?"

"Changing diapers seemed like no big deal after she peed on me," Shane said.

"Okay now, I've heard stories of baby boys peeing on someone, for obvious reasons, but never a girl," Ellen said. "How exactly did that happen?"

"Mitchie was in Sky's nursery, changing her diaper, and I had was in there asking her a question, about her single, actually," Shane began. "Sky had just started moving around more and really kicking her feet and she managed to kick over something on the changing table. Mitchie went to clean it up and handed Sky to me, without a diaper. I was holding her for a minute while Mitchie wiped up the mess and she peed on me."

"You know, normally, a guy your age, with no experience with babies would have run screaming," Ellen said.

"Well, while it wasn't as funny as my bandmates seem to think, it wasn't a big deal," Shane said. "And I figure Mitchie's had to make all these adjustments in her life…we're her friends, and we should be there to help, however we can. Even if it's changing diapers."

"Sounds like you're surrounded by some great people Mitchie," Ellen said.

"I really am," Mitchie replied. "I felt so blessed to be given this opportunity, and to have made incredible friends too is just so amazing."

"We're going to take a quick break, and when we come back, Mitchie's going to sing her first single _This Is Me_," Ellen said.

When they cut to commercial, Ellen shook Shane's hand and Shane took Sky back from Mitchie to go back to the greenroom.

"You're gonna do great. Again," Shane whispered to Mitchie before heading offstage.

* * *

_A/N: Hey all. Originally, Idol was supposed to be next (at least in my outline). But this day of interviews seems to want to be very detailed, so I'm going to break them up to be one event per chapter. Next up, Tonight Show. I hope to have that up by Wednesday, but I'm in the middle of a chapter of my other story, Just Give It Time, so we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Kadence_


	8. Chapter 8

__

_A/N: Hey all. I know, I suck. I am so sorry that this is so late. I went from having no jobs to having four, and becoming overwhelmed with work. But now that I've settled in, I've got things under control. Once I finally had time to write, I ended up going to the secret Jonas concert in NYC on Thursday. Awesome show! Can't wait for the new album and the tour. Anyway, after being inspired by seeing those boys put on a kick ass show, I finally sat myself down and managed to finish this chapter. Enjoy!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You are going to be very successful, Mitchie," Ellen said, back in the greenroom after the taping.

"Thanks," Mitchie replied.

"Come back any time. And boys you know you're always welcome," Ellen said.

There were hugs all around and then Mitchie gathered her things.

"Okay, we've got about five hours before the Tonight Show taping," Brown said. "You're welcome to go home and rest. We do have a long night ahead of us still."

"I think I'd like to do that," Mitchie said. "I really should get Sky down for a nap, and I think I might take one myself at some point before the Tonight Show."

"Alright, then I'll have the limo drop you all off at home and then I'll make sure it's back by 3:30 PM to get you to the Tonight Show taping," Brown said. "You've done great so far today. I know this is new to you, but you're adjusting really well. And Ellen's right…you are going to be very successful."

"Thanks," Mitchie replied.

**********

Mitchie had put Skylar down for a nap and managed to fall asleep herself for almost two hours. Sky's fussing over the baby monitor woke her up and she headed into the nursery to bring the baby downstairs for her bottle.

When she got there, she realized Sky was no longer fussing. Shane was holding her and he, Nate and Jason were singing to her. She was surprised and curious so she hung back for a minute watching what appeared to be a scene straight out of _Three Men and a Baby_.

"Hi, um, I hope you don't mind," Shane said. "We thought we'd let you sleep a little more."

"Thanks," Mitchie said. "I thought you guys went home."

"No, we just crashed on the couches downstairs," Jason said.

"Yeah, for some reason, even though we've mentioned that we're neighbors, no one knows where you live," Nate said.

"But everyone knows where we live," Shane said. "And there's a lot of paparazzi surrounding our house."

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Um, guys?" Caitlyn said. "You might want to check out some of the gossip sites."

"Oh no," Nate said. "What happened?"

"Apparently everyone thinks that Mitchie, Shane and Sky making a really cute family," Caitlyn said. "A few of them are even claiming that Sky's yours Shane."

"Oh no," Mitchie said. "This is exactly what some of the execs from the label were afraid of. What do we do now?"

"You told your story on _Ellen_ earlier," Nate said. "You can tell it again on the _Tonight Show_ later."

"I'm going to call Uncle Brown," Shane said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"This is a disaster," Mitchie said. "I never meant for you guys to get dragged into this. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry about," Jason said, hugging her. "Those gossip sites are always spouting crap. It'll blow over in a couple days. Stuff like this always does."

"What did Brown say?" Nate asked, seeing that Shane was off the phone.

"He thinks we need to at least address it…reiterate the story she told earlier on _Ellen_. But since Mitchie's pressed for time, we're all going to be on the _Tonight Show_ later," Shane said.

"That's a good idea," Nate said. "Are you bringing Sky, Mitchie?"

"No. The sitter should be here soon," Mitchie said. "We're supposed to be heading right to Planet Hollywood for the party."

"Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Jason asked.

"Starving," Shane and Nate agreed.

"I could eat," Caitlyn said.

"Sure," Mitchie said, though Shane noticed that there was still something bothering her. "I'm just going to get Sky's bottle. You guys can order whatever."

Mitchie carried Sky out of the room and everyone else immediately looked at each other.

"Anyone else think that was weird?" Nate asked.

"Something's wrong," Shane said.

"I think this shook her up a bit," Caitlyn said. "But she's still upset about her parents."

"Her parents?" Nate asked.

"What happened?" Shane added.

"They're not coming tonight," Caitlyn said. "Actually, I don't think they're coming back at all."

"What?" Shane exclaimed. "They said they're not coming back?"

"How could they do that?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie told me this morning that they called and told her they wouldn't be back for the party," Caitlyn said. "But the way she was talking about how happy they seemed to be away, I wouldn't be surprised if they stayed away."

"Wow," Nate said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Shane said. "But guys, we just…we have to be there for her. She shouldn't have to do all this alone."

"She won't," Nate, Caitlyn and Jason agreed.

**********

"Mitch?" Shane asked, entering the kitchen to find Mitchie heating up Sky's bottle. "Caitlyn told us about your parents. Do you want to talk about it? Or about what's being posted on those gossip sites?"

"I'm fine, Shane, but thanks," Mitchie insisted.

"Hey," Shane said, grabbing her wrist. "This is obviously bothering you. You can talk to me."

"The gossip thing, whatever. People are always gonna talk. I knew that when I signed on with Lava," Mitchie said. "But my parents…I don't get it. When Cassidy and James died and I took custody of Sky, they promised they'd be there. And now they're gone and it doesn't sound like they want to come back."

"I know it sucks," Shane said. "And I know it's hard. But never forget that you have us."

"Thanks," Mitchie said.

She kissed Shane's took and turned her attention back to preparing Sky's bottle. Shane blushed a little and brought his hand to touch his cheek. Shane knew he was attracted to Mitchie, and he had definitely been jealous that one time Mitchie had mentioned her dating life, but he was still afraid to act on his feelings. Mitchie had had so many changes to her life lately; the last thing he wanted was to complicate things further.

Pushing any thoughts of a relationship with Mitchie out of his head, Shane dug through the drawer looking for a takeout menu.

**********

"My next guests have new singles off both of their upcoming albums out now. One of them is new to the music scene, but is already getting rave reviews. The others are sure to elicit screams from the females in the audience," Jay said. "Please welcome Mitchie Torres and Connect Three."

Sure enough there was a lot of screaming from the audience as the four walked out and took their seats on the couch.

"Welcome," Jay said. "Okay, so Mitchie, I understand you were signed by Lava a few months ago and you've been recording your first album and preparing for your first tour."

"Yes," Mitchie said. "It's definitely been a crazy couple of months, but these guys have definitely helped me adjust to all the changes. And we've written and recorded some amazing music together."

"Now there was an interview earlier today, which has now given rise to some suspicions about your relationship with one of these guys," Jay said.

Brown had made sure to inform Jay that the rumors coming out had to be addressed.

"Yes," Shane said, deciding to take the heat off Mitchie. "Mitchie became the legal guardian for her niece, who is almost six months old. During an interview with Ellen earlier, I brought Sky out onstage. We thought it would be a good way to introduce people to her, and hopefully, prevent any rumors or questions when Mitchie was photographed with a baby."

"I see," Jay said.

"Unfortunately, that gave rise to some rumors popping on some a lot of gossip sites earlier this afternoon," Nate added. "So we just want to quickly put an end to those. Sky is a beautiful baby girl, and she is Mitchie's niece, who Mitchie has stepped up to raise after the tragic loss of her sister and brother-in-law. We have all become very close friends and it just happened to be Shane who brought Sky out to Mitchie on Ellen this afternoon."

"Sky is not my daughter. Sky is not Mitchie's daughter," Shane added. "We know people are going to talk. We are in the limelight and that is to be expected. But this is a matter very personal to Mitchie and we wanted it addressed and the rumors quashed immediately."

"Very well said, all of you," Jay said. "Obviously, being famous, you hear a lot of crazy things about yourselves, but when innocent children, especially babies, are dragged into it, that crosses a line. I'm glad you were able to set people straight here tonight."

"Thank you for giving us the opportunity," Nate said.

"So, what has been going on in your lives besides that craziness?" Jay asked.

"We're finishing recording our new album, as well as Mitchie's first album," Jason said. "We've also got a tour coming up, so we're planning that."

"We've got some big surprises, so stay tuned," Nate said.

"The tour schedule should be released soon, and we're excited to get back out on the road," Shane said.

"And we're excited to be bringing Mitchie along with us," Jason added.

"Are you excited for your first tour Mitchie?" Jay asked.

"Definitely," Mitchie said. "I can't wait to get out there and start sharing my music with fans all over the world."

"And I'm sure the fans can't wait to hear it," Jay said. "We're going to take a break, and when we get back they are going to perform their new single _This Is Me_. Don't go away, we'll be back, after this."

* * *

_A/N: Again, sorry about the delay. I'm in the middle of the next chapter now, all ready, so hopefully it won't be too long. Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it!_

_Kadence_


	9. Chapter 9

__

_A/N: Hey all. I know, I suck, and I'm sorry. I thought I had settled into a my workload when it suddenly doubled and I was back to square one. I've really got it under control this time, so it should only be a few days before I can update again. Thank you all for patience and for sticking with me!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my God, is this day ever going to be over?" Mitchie asked as she collapsed on the couch in the greenroom at the Tonight Show.

"We just have the party left," Brown said. "Everyone please get changed. We don't want to be late."

One of the Tonight Show hair and makeup artists had agreed to help Mitchie redo her hair and makeup after she got dressed, leaving the greenroom free for the boys to change.

"This dress is so short," Mitchie said, referring to the gold metallic dress she had just put on.

"You look amazing," Caitlyn said.

"You are gorgeous girl," the very gay hairstylist proclaimed.

"Thanks," Mitchie said. "I guess I'm just not used to all this yet."

"You are a star girl," the hairstylist said. "Own it."

"Thanks," Mitchie said, a little more confident.

The hairstylist had finished curling her long brown locks and the makeup artist touched up her makeup while Caitlyn retrieved Mitchie's jewelry from the pouch.

"Wow," Caitlyn said, as Mitchie stood up.

"You really think so?" Mitchie asked.

"Hey, are you guys…" Shane said, as he, Nate and Jason walked into the makeup room.

"Shane, what did you stop for?" Nate asked. "Oh."

"Wow," Shane said.

"Thanks," Mitchie said.

"You look beautiful Mitchie," Brown said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Let's do it," Jason exclaimed.

**********

The ride over to Planet Hollywood was pretty uneventful. Nate and Caitlyn were whispering to each other; Jason and Shane were talking about the new guitars Gibson had sent over for Jason to try, though Shane kept stealing glances at Mitchie; and Mitchie was going over with Brown, the people she needed to "rub elbows with" that night.

When the limo stopped, even through the tinted windows, everyone could see the flashbulbs of the press and paparazzi cameras.

"Okay, the plan is to walk inside," Brown said. "You can pose for pictures as they ask, but you're not required to do any interviews outside. The press that has been approved for interviews will be inside and you'll get to them throughout the night. Don't feel like you need to answer any questions thrown at you from the crowd. We ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mitchie said, taking a deep breath.

"You're gonna do great," Shane said, squeezing her hand.

The limo door opened and Brown stepped out first, followed by Nate and Caitlyn, then Jason, then Shane, who offered his hand to Mitchie as she stepped out last.

As they walked down the red carpet towards the entrance of Planet Hollywood, photographers frantically snapped pictures of Nate and Caitlyn, as well as Shane and Mitchie, before asking for some shots of Connect Three altogether and then Connect Three and Mitchie together. It was not a common occurrence to see Nate and his girlfriend at an event together, and with all the talk about Shane and Mitchie earlier in the day, the pictures of the couple, and the not-couple, would be fetching a pretty penny with the gossip magazines.

"Shane, Mitchie, are you two a couple?"

"Nate, any comment on Hannah Montana's new song about you?"

All sorts of questions were being shouted from the crowd of paparazzi, but the group smiled for the cameras as they continued walking to the door.

"Wow," Mitchie said when they got just inside the door.

"It's pretty intense," Jason said. "But you get used to it."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," Mitchie said. "And what were they talking about? Hannah has a song about Nate?"

"Long story," Shane said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to hearing it," Mitchie said, with a laugh.

"Ugh, I didn't know she was going to be here tonight," Nate said.

"That girl needs to learn when to let go and just get over it already," Caitlyn said.

"Oh yeah, I definitely can't wait to hear it," Mitchie said.

"Okay kids, you've got a little bit of time before you perform," Brown said. "Mingle. Mitchie, you know who you need to make a point to talk to. If you need me, I'll be around. But mostly, have some fun. You guys have earned it."

"Thanks Brown," Nate said.

**********

Connect Three and Mitchie separated to give some interviews, Caitlyn staying with Mitchie so she wouldn't be alone. Afterwards, the group gave joint interviews to People and Rolling Stone, the only two magazines who had been granted such a privilege. A photo shoot and a more in depth interview were also planned for both, as People was doing a Collector's Edition issue and Rolling Stone wanted Connect Three and Mitchie for an upcoming cover story.

Mitchie was already enjoying herself, but she could definitely feel the void from her parents not being there.

"Are you ready to go on?" Shane asked, tearing Mitchie from her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Mitchie said.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shane asked, walking with her to the backstage area that had been set up, where they wouldn't be seen.

"I guess I'm just missing my parents," Mitchie said. "I'm angry at them for not wanting to share this with me. But I'm still sad that they're not here."

"I'm sorry Mitch," Shane said. "But if it makes you feel better, it's their loss. They don't know what they're missing."

"Thanks," Mitchie said.

"Alright, the boys are going to start with _Gotta Find You_ and then introduce you for _This Is Me_. Everyone ready?" Brown asked.

"Let's do this," they all said.

**********

After their performances, Mitchie and the boys were finally free to grab some food and enjoy the party being held in their honor. The headed to a section that had been roped off for them and a waitress brought them some food.

"I still can't believe how much we did today. Three interviews, this party, all those performances. I am exhausted," Mitchie said. "How do you guys keep this up all the time?"

"Well not every day is as crazy as this one," Nate said. "But eventually, you get used to it."

"Wow, I hope you're right. I feel like I could sleep for a week," Mitchie said. "And I can't even imagine trying to sing again tonight."

"Well we've got a few days off until the _Idol Gives Back_ show," Shane said. "Any plans?"

"You mean besides sleep?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes," Shane said, laughing. "Besides sleep."

"I want to spend some time with Sky," Mitchie said. "Unless I get called into the label, I really just want to relax until _Idol_. I know once the album drops, I'm not going to have a lot of free time to just relax. So I figured I'll take advantage while I can."

"That's a great idea," Nate said. "Once the tour prep starts there won't be much time for that."

"Um, it's kind of loud in here and I want to check in with the babysitter," Mitchie said. "Would someone mind coming outside with me?"

"I'll go," Shane said, immediately.

"Thanks," Mitchie said, standing. "I know it's silly, but I just want to make sure she's okay."

"That's not silly at all," Shane said as they walked outside. "This is the first time you've been away from her for this long."

While Shane and Mitchie stood outside, neither was aware that there was still a photographer around, sneaking photos. Though they had already denied being in a relationship earlier that day, the rumor mill would once again be stirring and the two would find themselves all over the gossip sites again.

* * *

_A/N: Uh oh. More rumors? Should this make Shane hesitate in asking Mitchie out? Afraid that if they finally are together, there'll be more rumors? Thoughts? _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Kadence_


	10. Chapter 10

__

_A/N: Yay, I finished this chapter already. Hope you all like it!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was a week after the single release party at Planet Hollywood, and things between Mitchie and Shane had gone from great to awkward in less than 24 hours and had stayed awkward for days.

The short version is Mitchie and Shane had fueled the gossip fire, Shane kissed Mitchie and Mitchie panicked. But for the long version, we have to go back to the party.

_Flashback…_

_Mitchie had stepped outside a side door to call the sitter and check on Sky. Shane had gone with her, not wanting her outside alone, but also because he wanted to see how Mitchie was handling things. It had been a busy day for all of them, but it was new for Mitchie and after what had happened with her parents the morning before, Shane was sure she was more than just overwhelmed. She was feeling alone and abandoned._

_"How is she?" Shane asked as Mitchie put her phone back in her clutch. _

_"Sound asleep," Mitchie replied. _

_"And how are you?" Shane asked. _

_"Tired and missing my bed," Mitchie replied. _

_"I know the feeling," Shane replied. "You get used to the craziness, but the lack of sleep is hard to adjust. The boys and I haven't had a busy day like this in a while."_

_"If I'm this tired now, how will I handle tour? Especially taking care of Sky on top of everything else," Mitchie said. _

_"We'll be with you," Shane said. "And Mr. Davison said you could hire a nanny."_

_"I know. I just don't want someone else taking care of her," Mitchie said. "Sky is my responsibility and I don't want her growing up thinking some nanny is her mother."_

_"Mitch, are you saying you want to be her mother?" Shane asked. This was the first time that this had come up. Because Sky didn't talk yet, no one had ever mentioned what Sky was going to grow up calling Mitchie. _

_"I am her mother now Shane," Mitchie said. "When she's old enough I'll tell her the story, but I'm not just her guardian…I am her mother. And I won't abandon her."_

_"Mitchie, is that how…" Shane began, seeing Mitchie's eyes fill with tears. _

_"Why don't they want us Shane?" Why won't they come home?" Mitchie asked. _

_"Oh Mitch, come here," Shane said, pulling Mitchie into his arms. _

_As Shane comforted Mitchie, neither of them saw the photographer snapping photos of their private moment. _

_"Mitchie, you've done a great job without them. If they're not around to see all that you've accomplished, with your career and with Sky, it's their loss," Shane said. "You don't need them. You have us."_

_"Thanks Shane," Mitchie said. _

_"You're welcome. Now let's dry those tears from your pretty face and go enjoy the party," Shane said. _

_The two went back to the party, totally unaware that the whole exchange would be plastered on gossip magazines and websites in only a few hours. _

_**********_

_"Morning Mitchie," Caitlyn said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. _

_Mitchie was sitting in front of Sky's high chair, trying to get Sky to eat the jar of cereal and bananas. _

_"Oh, you have coffee. Thank God!" Jason said, as he, Nate and Shane walked in the back door. _

_"So, I take it you haven't seen Perez or E! this morning?" Nate asked, pouring a bowl of cereal before sitting next to Caitlyn. _

_"Oh God, what happened?" Mitchie asked, wiping Sky's face and hands. Sky had recently started grabbing the spoon and feeding time had become a lot messier. _

_"Apparently, there was a photographer outside Planet Hollywood when we went out to check on Sky last night," Shane said, then banging his head on the table. _

_"How bad is it?" Caitlyn asked. _

_"Mitchie's crying and Shane is hugging her," Nate said. _

_"Oh man," Mitchie said. _

_"Mitch, I'm so sorry. I had no idea there was a photographer," Shane said. "I'm used to this…I should have known we were being watched."_

_"Shane, this isn't your vault. Those paps are vultures," Caitlyn said. _

_"What are they saying?" Mitchie asked. _

_"Most of the gossip sites like E! and Perez are just talking about you and Shane being a couple," Jason said. _

_"But some of the more cruel sites have made up some BS about how you can't take the pressure of taking care of Sky," Nate said. _

_"But that's…" Mitchie said. "I was calling to check on her."_

_"We're going to fix this Mitchie," Shane said. "I promise you."_

_"I, uh, I'm going to go change her," Mitchie said, lifting Sky out of her high chair and walking quickly towards the nursery. _

_"What are we going to do?" Shane asked. "We spent all day yesterday doing interviews and Mitchie is still having to defend herself."_

_"I already spoke to your uncle. Mitchie's website is up and running, so she's going to release a statement in her first blog post," Nate said. "Something about how much she's enjoying raising Sky, and her new career, and how the two of you are just friends."_

_"What if I want more?" Shane asked, softly. _

_"Shane, maybe now's not the best…" Jason said. _

_"When will there be a good time?" Shane asked. "I hate this. I want to be with her, but she's scared. We've done nothing but deny it, so if we do finally get together, we look like liars."_

_"There's no good way to do this Shane," Nate said. "And you have to remember, Mitchie's life has changed so much in a short time. She may not be ready for another new complication."_

_"Look Shane, I know Mitchie likes you," Caitlyn said. "And I've been telling her from the beginning that you two would be good together. But she has Sky to think about. And you have to think about Sky too. If things don't work between you two, it doesn't just affect you two. It affects all of us…especially Sky."_

_"I know," Shane said, putting his head in his hands. "I know that, but I…I can't help. I know it will be hard. And I know that Sky will become a bigger part of my life if Mitchie and I get together. But none of that scares me. I just want to be with her."_

_"Then tell her," Caitlyn said. "Then you can get through this together."_

_**********_

_"Mitchie?" Shane asked, knocking on the nursery door. _

_"Come in," Mitchie said. _

_As Shane entered the room, he saw a blanket laid out in the middle of the floor. Mitchie was sitting on the blanket with Sky, who was lying on her belly playing with her toys. _

_"Can we talk?" Shane asked. _

_"Sure," Mitchie said, standing up. _

_"I…I know that a lot has changed for you in a short time. And I know your life is already complicated. But I…I like you, and I think we're good together and I…" Shane rambled before he could stop himself. "Aw, hell."_

_With that, Shane pulled Mitchie to him and kissed her. Mitchie had been shocked at first, but after a second, she responded to his kiss, opening her mouth to him she felt his tongue touch her lips. _

_"Mitchie, Brown wants to…" Nate said, walking into the room. "Oh, I…uh, sorry."_

_But that damage had been done. Nate's interruption had dragged Mitchie back to reality and she picked Sky up and hurried out of the room. _

_End flashback_

And that brings us to the present. Since the kiss, Mitchie had avoided Shane at all costs. But this afternoon the group had a rehearsal at _Idol _and Mitchie would be forced to interact with Shane.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Kadence_


	11. Chapter 11

__

_A/N: Hey all. Thank you to all my readers requesting an update. I'm sorry I haven't been able to do so consistently, but my boss is just weeks away from sending his book to his publisher and I've been spending hours everyday editing chapters. Good news is, it's due to the publisher late next week and then I'm officially free, LOL. So hopefully that'll mean more consistent updates. I do go back to school, I'm in my last year of law school, at the end of August, but I'm a night student and I'll have plenty of time to write (even in class, LOL). So anyway, super long A/N over. Thanks all for reading!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Since the kiss, Mitchie had avoided Shane at all costs. But this afternoon the group had a rehearsal at _Idol _and Mitchie would be forced to interact with Shane.

Now Mitchie was standing on the Idol stage with Connect Three and Idol's host, Ron Oceancrest.

"Okay, so you'll be performing your song "Broken Wings" first. Now, just so I know how to announce it, is that your new single?"

"No, it's a song I wrote, actually in the middle of my meeting at Lava Records," Mitchie said with a laugh.

"You improvised a song in the middle of a meeting with a major label?" Ron asked, shocked.

"What can I say? I'm a risk taker," Mitchie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And a musical genius," Nate said.

"Aw, thanks Nate. But it takes one to know one," Mitchie replied with a laugh.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys to run your song," Ron said.

Nate quickly went over some details with their band, before turning his attention to Mitchie, Jason and Shane.

"Okay, so Mitchie, you're going to start; Shane, you've got the second half of that verse; then Mitch, you and I have the bridge and everyone on the chorus. Everybody's got that?"

Mitchie smiled and rolled her eyes at Nate's take-charge attitude. He was every bit the leader of Connect Three.

Her eyes caught Shane's and he smiled at her. She smiled back, but quickly turned away.

Mitchie knew she had to deal with whatever was going on between them, but her head and her heart were pulling her in two different directions.

**********

"That sounded great guys," Ron said. "Thank you so much for taking the time to do the show."

"It's our pleasure," Nate said.

"Yeah, we're happy to do it," Shane said.

"Mitchie, boys, that was excellent," Brown said. "Now, we've got a tour meeting and a meeting with your stylist, so pack up quick."

"We'll see you for your radio show tomorrow," Nate said.

Mitchie and Connect Three were doing Ron's morning show to talk about their appearance on _Idol_ later in the week.

"See you, bright and early, tomorrow," Ron said. "I'll bring the coffee."

"Bye Ron," the others said as they made their way off the stage.

**********

A short time later, Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Jason were standing in an empty conference room at Lava Records, dressed in their _Idol _clothes, while their stylist, Michelle, made last minute adjustments.

"Now, obviously I don't want you to be identical, but I don't want you to clash either," Michelle said. "Stand next to each other so I can see how you all look together."

The boys were all wearing some degree of grey pants: Nate was wearing a grey jacket and tie; Jason was wearing a vest with his button down shirt; Shane was wearing a purple tee shirt and a grey suit jacket, though his outfit had a metallic look to it, making it appear more silver than grey. Mitchie was wearing a short silver dress and silver heels.

"Okay, that looks good," Michelle said. "Mitchie, are you going to be comfortable in those shoes on stage?"

"Yeah, it should be fine," Mitchie said. "These heels aren't as high as some of my others."

"Alright then," Michelle said. "Go get changed and give those outfits back to me so I can put them in their garment bags until Wednesday."

"Hey, uh, Mitchie?" Shane said, catching her arm before she could leave. "Can we, uh, can we go somewhere and talk after this."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Mitchie said.

**********

Thirty minutes later, the two were in Mitchie's kitchen. Caitlyn had gone next door to the Grey's house with Nate and Jason. Mitchie was currently feeding Sky a jar of baby food, peaches, while Shane made sandwiches for Mitchie and himself.

"Mitch, I've hated the way we've been avoiding each other this past week," Shane said. "And I know it's my fault that things have been so awkward between us."

"This wasn't your fault Shane," Mitchie said. "I…you were being honest about your feelings, and I just…I panicked."

"I know, but I…I know how much your life has changed over the past few months, and I shouldn't have tried to complicate it further," Shane said.

"Shane, I know that's not what you were trying to do," Mitchie said. "Look, I want you to know…I do feel the same way, Shane. I know there's something between us. And I definitely want to see where things go."

"Well, that's a good start," Shane said.

"But," Mitchie said.

"Or not," Shane said.

"It's not bad, Shane, I promise," Mitchie insisted. "I just…my friendship with you, Nate and Jason is very important to me. Not just because we work together, but because you guys, and Caitlyn, have become my best friends, and I don't know what I would do if I lost that. And I'm just afraid that if we do this, Shane…if we go down this road together, as a couple, and it ends badly, I'm going to lose my friendship, not just with you, but with Nate, Jason and Caitlyn. And I don't think I can handle losing anything else. Especially something as important as my relationship with all of you…especially you."

"I know you're scared, but how will we know how great it can be between us if we don't try?" Shane asked.

"That's not my only concern Shane," Mitchie said. "We have to consider Sky in all of this. She is my daughter now. And while nothing will change right away, eventually, if things are serious enough, you become an instant father. I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me to do anything," Shane said. "I know that you and Sky are a package deal and that's never been an issue. I've never had a problem helping you take care of her. The only thing that may change is what Sky calls me."

"Wow," Mitchie said, her eyes filling with tears. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything," Shane said.

"Okay," Mitchie said, taking a deep breath. "Can you give me some time to think? I'm not saying no, I just…I need to take a few days to convince my head that my heart is making the right decision. Part of me is still terrified that I'm being selfish, asking you to get involved with me, knowing I have Sky. But the rest of me doesn't care. My heart knows that I have feelings for you."

"I can handle that," Shane said. "Take all the time you need. As long as I know that you and I are going to happen, whenever it happens, I can wait."

"Thank you," Mitchie said, kissing his cheek.

**********

Early the next morning, Jason was drinking a coffee, while Nate and Shane were downing cans of Red Bull. Mitchie was occasionally taking sips of her tea while feeding Sky a jar of bananas.

They were currently sitting in a greenroom at the radio station, waiting to do Ron Oceancrest's morning show. The group was noticeably less tense than they'd been previously, and everyone was relieved that Mitchie and Shane had finally talked.

"Five minutes," a station intern said, sticking his head into the room.

"Hey messy, can I have that spoon back please?" Mitchie said, laughing as Sky grabbed the spoon from her and attempted to feed herself.

"Are you giving your mommy a hard time Sky?" Shane asked, reaching for the spoon so Mitchie could clean the baby with a wet rag.

"Oh, you are all sticky baby girl," Mitchie said, wiping Sky's hands and face.

The others watched the sweet exchange as Mitchie and Shane worked together to clean Sky up after a messy breakfast. Brown had been concerned about Shane's closeness with Mitchie, but knew the boy was an adult and could make his own decisions. Mitchie was good for him and if they chose to be together, Shane could clearly handle the responsibility that came with Sky.

* * *

_I'm already in the middle of Chapter 12, so I promise it won't be so long between updates. Thanks for sticking with me!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Kadence_


	12. Chapter 12

__

_A/N: Hey all. Here's the next chapter. I'm in the middle of 13 right now, so hopefully it'll be up on Monday. Thanks for reading._

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The early morning of the _Idol Gives Back_ taping was not a good one for Mitchie.

She was working on less than an hour's sleep, having finally gone to bed at a little after midnight, only to be woken up by Sky's crying at around 1 AM. Mitchie first checked to see if the infant had a fever, which she didn't, and then tried a diaper change, a bottle, rocking and singing to her, and even driving around, which sometimes put the baby to sleep, but nothing had calmed the six month old down.

By 3:30 AM, an exhausted Mitchie felt like crying herself. While she was relieved that Sky's nonstop crying hadn't disturbed her best friend's sleep (she was currently walking in a far corner of the house, on the first floor, as far away from Caitlyn's room as possible), Mitchie really wished that she had some help. For the first time in a few weeks, Mitchie was really feeling the abandonment by her parents once again.

As Sky let out another wail, Mitchie choked back a sob. She reached for her cell phone for the third time in an hour. But this time, she actually touched the name in her contacts list that she'd want to call since early on in Sky's marathon crying session.

The phone rang five times before an extremely gruff, sleep-filled voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh God, Shane, I'm so sorry," Mitchie said, suddenly regretting her call.

"Mitchie?" Shane said, immediately sitting up in bed, more awake.

"I'm so, so sorry," Mitchie said. "Please go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Hey, Mitchie, what's going on? What's wrong?" Shane said, knowing Mitchie wouldn't have called otherwise. "Is that Sky? My God Mitchie, how long has she been doing that?"

"Since a little after one," Mitchie replied, sniffling, finally letting a few tears fall.

"Do you think she's sick?" Shane asked, getting out of bed and throwing a pair of sweats and pulling a tee shirt over his head.

"She didn't have a fever when I checked," Mitchie said, rocking Sky as she continued to cry. "I've checked her diaper like a million times; I've tried giving her a bottle; I've been walking around, rocking her, and singing to her; and I even drove her around the block for almost forty-five minutes. Shane, I don't know what to do. I feel like such a terrible mother. I can't even figure out what's wrong with her. And I'm just so tired."

"I'm coming over," Shane said. "Unlock the sliding door in the back."

"It's open," Mitchie said. "I was walking around with her out there for a while."

"Just hang in there with her," Shane said. "I'll be right there."

"Thank you," Mitchie said softly, wiping a few of her tears away. "And Shane?"

"Yeah Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"I'm sorry," Mitchie said.

"Don't apologize," Shane said. "You know we're always here for you…even at three in the morning."

Mitchie heard Shane end the call and let out a sigh of relief.

**********

Meanwhile, before Shane headed across the yard to Mitchie's, he stopped in at his older brother's room.

"Jason," he said, nudging his shoulder. "Jason."

"Shane, what time is it?" Jason sleepily asked. "What are you doing??"

"I have to go to Mitchie's," Shane said.

"What's wrong? Are she and Sky okay? Caitlyn?" Jason asked, more awake now that his concern had replaced sleepiness.

"Mitchie just called," Shane said. "Sky's been up, crying, for hours. Mitchie said she tried everything, but Sky won't stop."

Jason nodded in understanding, fighting off a yawn.

"Mitchie's so tired," Shane explained. "And I think she's just upset that she can't calm Sky. She said she feels like a bad mother. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I'll be any help. But she called, so I have to try."

"Alright," Jason said. "Good luck."

**********

Before going to Mitchie's, Shane made one last stop in his room. He looked at some parenting websites and found that at Sky's age, it was possible that her crying was possibly because she was teething and her gums hurt. He discovered that with some Baby Motrin, Sky would probably fall asleep once she wasn't in pain.

Relieved that he may have had a solution, Shane made his way over to Mitchie's.

**********

"Mitchie?" Shane said, walking through the sliding doors at the back of Mitchie's house.

Shane figured Mitchie was down the hall, trying to stay away from any part of the house where Sky's crying might reach Caitlyn's room and wake her up.

As he closed and locked the sliding doors, Shane could hear Sky crying. His heart broke for the baby, and for Mitchie. He'd only heard Sky for a few seconds…he couldn't imagine what Mitchie had endured over the past two hours.

Following the sound of Sky's cries, Shane found Mitchie pacing with her at the end of the hall.

"Shane, I am so sorry," Mitchie said, her eyes quickly filling with tears. "We have so much to do tomorrow…I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Hey, I told you, I hope that someday Sky is just as much my responsibility as she is yours, and until then, I'm with you, no matter what," Shane said. "If that means taking her off your hands at 3 AM so you can get some sleep, I'll do it."

"No, Shane, you need to sleep too," Mitchie said.

"Hey, hey, stop," Shane said. "You're exhausted and you're just going to make yourself crazy."

"But…" Mitchie said.

"No. I am glad you called me. I told you…I want to be with you, when you're ready, and I want to show you that I can be there for you and Sky," Shane said.

"Okay," Mitchie said.

"I looked at some stuff online quick. I think Sky is teething," Shane said. "The website said to give her some Baby Motrin and her pacifier. When she stops crying, she'll probably chew on the pacifier because it sooths her gums. Tomorrow we can get her some cold teething rings, and she'll be as good as new."

"Oh Shane, thank you," Mitchie said, hugging him as best she could while holding Sky.

Shane just smiled at her and went to get the Baby Motrin from the bathroom.

**********

Twenty minutes after they gave Sky the Baby Motrin, she was finally asleep. Exhausted, Mitchie lay down on the couch, holding the sleeping baby, and Shane lay next to them, holding them both.

Several hours later, Caitlyn came down stairs and found them in the same position, all three sound asleep on the couch. She quickly snapped a picture and went into the kitchen to make some coffee and call Nate.

A little while later, Caitlyn sat in the kitchen, sipping her coffee and reading the paper. Nate and Jason quietly entered the house and walked into the kitchen. Jason immediately went to pour himself coffee and Nate gave Caitlyn a quick kiss.

"Do you know when Shane got here last night and why they're sleeping on the couch with Sky?" Caitlyn asked. "I never heard anything."

"Mom said Shane woke her at three to tell her he was coming over," Nate said. "She thinks Sky is teething. Apparently she was crying for hours last night."

"Wow, I didn't hear any of that," Caitlyn said.

"She gave me these," Nate said, holding up three teething rings, still in their packages. "Apparently they go in the fridge so they stay cold and they're soothing for the baby's gums."

Nate and Caitlyn opened the packages and put all three rings in the fridge. Caitlyn then went about making breakfast. She knew they had a busy day ahead of them, and since it sounded like Mitchie hadn't gotten much sleep, Caitlyn wanted to make the morning an easy one for her friend. Next she heated up Sky's bottle and less than two minutes later, a sleepy Shane and Mitchie walked into the kitchen, Shane holding Sky, who was the only one of the three who looked wide awake and ready for the day.

"Coffee?" Jason said.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I look forward to hearing what you think._

_Kadence_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Edit- Thanks to utmy123 for pointing out a mistake a made. I am writing a Jonas Brothers of this story for JBFA and I didn't change father to uncle. Fixed now. Thanks utmy123, I can't believe I missed that.**_

_A/N: Hey all. Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait...I've been swamped with school and work._

* * *

Chapter 13

A sleepy Shane and Mitchie walked into the kitchen, Shane holding Sky, who was the only one of the three who looked wide awake and ready for the day.

"Coffee?" Jason said, holding a cup for Shane as Nate poured a cup for Mitchie.

"Heard you guys had a rough night," Nate said. "Mom picked up those teething ring things; I put them in the fridge."

"Thanks man," Shane said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Ugh, now I remember why I hate this stuff. It tastes terrible. Mitchie, do you have any Red Bull?"

"Of course," Mitchie said. "I can't survive without it. Check the middle shelf in the fridge."

"Oh thank God," Shane said, grabbing a large sugar-free Red Bull, opening it and drinking half the can in one gulp.

"Okay baby girl. We have to be at the Idol set by 2 PM for sound check and interviews before show time at 5 PM. How are we feeling this morning?" Mitchie asked, tickling Sky's belly.

As Mitchie put Sky in her highchair, Caitlyn and Nate put breakfast on the table.

"Do we have anything on the schedule before two o'clock?" Shane asked.

"No," Jason replied, looking over the schedule their uncle had given them before they left. "The meeting at the label was moved to tomorrow."

"Thank God," Mitchie said. "I don't even know how I'm going to perform later. I'm exhausted."

"Mom said she'd take Sky for the morning if you want to get some sleep," Nate said.

"I'd take her up on that, but I feel like I'm taking advantage," Mitchie said. "You know, it's times like these I really wish my parents were around. The main reason I signed with Hollywood was because they told me they'd help me take care of Sky. Your mom didn't sign on for this, and I feel like I'm handing Sky off to her way too much."

"Hey, I told you to stop doing this to yourself," Shane said. "You and Sky are both a part of our family now. Mom has always wanted a daughter. You and Sky give that to her."

"I just feel like I'm depending on her way too much. I don't want people to think I can't handle raising my daughter," Mitchie said.

"No one thinks that," Shane said. "You are doing an amazing job with Sky. Your parents are the ones who are missing out…on your career, on Sky growing up. My mom, my dad, my brothers…we're the ones who are blessed to have you and Sky in our lives. And I don't want you to ever think you're anything more than a blessing…you are not a burden."

"Thank you," Mitchie said, looking up at Shane with tear-filled eyes.

"You're welcome," Shane said, kissing her forehead.

**********

When Mitchie brought Sky over to the Greys' a short while later, Shane's mother, Diane, gave her pretty much the same speech that Shane had. She promised Mitchie that she and Sky were not a burden and that Mitchie never had to feel bad about letting Diane help her with Sky.

After that, though Mitchie was tired, she was also stressed so Shane suggested that they go for a run. Wearing shorts, tank tops and baseball caps, they managed to run around their Bel Aire neighborhood for an hour without being photographed by paparazzi.

Mitchie took a shower after her workout with Shane, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and braided her long, wet hair before heading over to the Greys' for lunch. She knew she had an outfit and a hairstylist waiting at the Idol show, so she just wanted to be comfortable and to have her wet hair off her face.

When she walked across the yard to the Greys', she found most of them in the kitchen, minus Brown and Shane, making sandwiches for lunch.

"I hope she hasn't been too much trouble for you this morning," Mitchie said, seeing Sky sitting in a highchair, chewing on a teething ring.

"Not at all," Diane said. "As long as she has something to chew on and you keep the Baby Motrin nearby, I think you'll be fine."

"Thank you for letting me steal Shane so early this morning," Mitchie said. "I don't know what I would have done without him."

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetheart," Diane said. "I've raised four boys, and gone through the teething stage with all of them. But I also had help. I don't know how you do it by yourself. I can't believe you parents would leave you they way they have."

"We're dealing with Cassie's loss differently, I guess," Mitchie replied. "Maybe it's just easier for them to stay away."

"Well I, for one, would love to give them a piece of my mind," Diane said. "I can't begin to understand the loss they've suffered, but I can't imagine how missing out on your amazing success so far, and Sky growing up, makes it easier."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mitchie said, shrugging her shoulders. "But I try not to dwell on it. I have you all and that makes everything better."

**********

Meanwhile, in Brown's office…

"What's up Uncle Brown?" Shane asked.

"Your mother told me you went over to Mitchie's very early this morning," Brown said.

"Yeah, she called me around 3:30 this morning," Shane replied. "Sky had been crying for hours and she didn't know what to do."

"Look Shane, you know I'm not want to interfere with you boys' relationship, unless there's something in the press that I need to deal with," Brown said. "I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

"Mitchie and I aren't really in a relationship," Shane said. "I mean, yeah, I want to be, but she's not ready. I told her I would wait for her until she is."

"Shane, you have to understand something," his uncle said. "Sky is Mitchie's daughter now. And it doesn't look like Mitchie's parents are going to be around to provide much help. If you do get involved with Mitchie, Sky comes right along with her. You're 20 years old. Can you honestly tell me that you're ready for that?"

"I think I am," Shane said. "Sky's been a part of Mitchie's life since we met her. Whether Mitchie and I stay friends, or we start dating, I'll always be around to help her with Sky."

"I'm not just talking about helping her with Sky," Brown said. "If you and Mitchie are serious about your relationship, at some point, you will become that baby's father, Shane."

"I know that," Shane said. "I've known that since before I told Mitchie how I felt."

"Just promise that you're sure of her feelings for her," Brown said. "I know how close all of you boys are with Mitchie. Mitchie and Sky have become a big part of this family. And if your relationship doesn't work out, it won't just affect the two of you. And I'm not just concerned with your careers. It will affect Sky and our family too."

"I promise, Uncle Brown. I know what I'm getting into," Shane said. "I've never felt like this about anyone before. I'm really falling for her. And I love Sky too. I want to be her father."

"I'm proud of you Shane. All of you boys have grown up to be great men. Your mother and father have raised you to be husbands and fathers, and I know that we've raised you right," Shane's uncle said. "And if you and Mitchie want to be together, and you're ready to take on the responsibility of raising Sky with her, your mother and I support you."

"Thanks Uncle Brown," Shane said. "It means a lot that you think I can do it."

"I know you can," Brown said, hugging his nephew.

**********

Brown and Shane joined everyone else in the kitchen a few minutes later, and everyone sat down to lunch. After lunch, Mitchie put Sky down for her nap in the Pack 'n Play the Greys' had bought to keep at their house. It amazed Mitchie how much they'd bought for Sky: a car seat, a highchair and the Pack 'n Play, not to mention all the toys.

When Sky was asleep in her Pack 'n Play in the living room, Mitchie sat down on the couch. A few minutes later, she was asleep too.

"Boys, Mitchie fell asleep with Sky in the living room, so please try to keep it down when you're on this floor," Diane said.

"I'm glad she's getting more sleep," Shane said. "She looked so tired when I got there this morning. She probably only got two hours sleep by the time we got Sky calmed down and asleep."

"What did Uncle Brown want to talk to you about earlier?" Jason asked.

"He just wanted to make sure that I know what I'm getting into with Mitchie," Shane said.

"And do you?" Nate asked.

"I'm falling in love with her," Shane said. "And Sky's presence doesn't affect that at all."

"So you'd be ready to take on the role of 'Daddy' when Mitchie decides she's ready to be with you?" Jason asked.

"I'm ready for it now," Shane said. "I never would've gone over there at 3:30 this morning if I didn't think I was ready. I would never want to Mitchie on and make her believe I was ready for something that I wasn't. Whenever she's ready, I'll be there…for her and for Sky."

"I'm proud of you man," Jason said. "Just the fact that Mitchie having Sky didn't have you running scared from the beginning is amazing. But the fact that you're willing to step up and take on that role even before you two are together is even more amazing. I am rooting for you guys."

"Me too," Nate said.

"Thanks," Shane said.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I look forward to hearing what you think._

_Kadence_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.'**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey all. Here's another installment. Hope you're all still with me. I should have more next week._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Because Idol aired live on the east coast, taping would begin at 5 PM Pacific time. Since it would be an early night, Caitlyn, Brown and the Greys, who would be watching Sky, would also be in attendance, and everyone planned on a quiet dinner at Jerry's Famous Deli, and some bowling in the attached alley, Pinz.

At just after one o'clock, the limo, sent over by Idol, arrived and drove everyone over to the Kodak Theater for the event.

Upon arrival, Mitchie and the boys were immediately ushered backstage to get ready for sound check. Caitlyn, Brown, Frankie and Mr. and Mrs. Grey sat in their seats and Denise gave Sky a bottle.

"You look terrified," Jack Taylor, the boys' musical director and guitarist, said to Mitchie, while Jason and Nate got their guitars and Shane got a bottle of water.

"I've watched Idol for years," Mitchie said. "And I've seen Simon show his dislike for even the celebrity musicians. What if he hates me?"

"He won't," Jack tried to assure her.

"But even if he likes my regular stuff, or the boys', this is different for both of us," Mitchie said. "We could totally crash and burn here."

"Hey. You are amazing. And the song is amazing. And powerful," Jack said. "That's what tonight's about. That's the message."

"Thanks," Mitchie said.

"Alright, they're ready for us," Nate said.

Jason started the song with a slow guitar solo, joined by Nate and then Jack Taylor. They ran through the song flawlessly, and when it was over, Ronny Jackson walked onstage applauding.

"Wow, I heard Lava records had found another musical prodigy, but that was amazing," he said.

"Thank you," Mitchie said.

"You were an exceptional find. I almost wish you'd found your way to Idol," Ronny said.

"Almost?" Mitchie questioned.

"A talent like yours needs the freedom that I know Lava is giving you, and the partnership with the Grey' that will create amazing music," Ronny said. "And what you just played is a prime example."

"You don't think it's too dark?" Mitchie asked.

"No. It's different, yes. But successful versatility is the mark of a true musician. Not that creating another persona crap _a la_ Beyonce, a.k.a. Sasha Fierce," Ronny said.

"Thank you," Mitchie said.

"No problem dawg," Ronny said. "Knock 'em dead tonight."

Ronny headed backstage and Shane, Nate and Jason and the band all burst out laughing.

"What about that was funny? That was amazing," Mitchie said.

"We had a bet that he'd get through that whole exchange without saying 'dawg' and he almost did," Shane said. "Almost."

"Who won?" Mitchie said, shaking her head.

"We're having an issue with the spotlighting," a stagehand said. "Can you just run that once more so we can make sure no one's singing in the dark?"

**********

Two hours later…

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sky were in the dressing room with the Grey's and Mitchie was changing Sky's diaper. There was a knock at the door and a woman wearing a headset poked her head in.

"Thirty minutes until show time," a producer said. "We need you in wardrobe, hair and makeup please."

Denise took Sky from Mitchie and Mitchie followed Jason, Shane and Nate to wardrobe.

By the time the four got back to the dressing room, Denise, with Sky, Jason, Sr., Frankie and Caitlyn had already been brought to their seats for the start of the show.

"Is everyone clear on out script?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. We do that after we perform right?" Shane asked.

"Yes. It's after the song. Ron brings us to commercial and then we lead in after the break," Nate said.

The group went next door, to where their band was, and they all warmed up their voices together. Thirty minutes later, it was time to perform.

**********

The group had opted for no lead in from Ron Oceancrest. After showing footage of Ron and Simon's visit to Africa, the stage was dark. As Jason began the opening guitar line, a single spotlight appeared on him. As Nate, and then Jack Taylor joined, a spotlight appeared on each of them.

One more spotlight appeared on Mitchie as she began to sing.

_Fight the fight alone  
When the world is full of victims  
Dims a fading light  
In our souls_

When Shane joined her, a fifth spotlight appeared on stage.

_Leave the peace alone_

_How we all are slowly changing_

_Dims a fading light_

_In our souls_

As Mitchie and Shane sang the bridge into the chorus, the lights on Jason, Nate and Jack Taylor went out.

_In my opinion seeing is to know_

_The things we hold_

_Are always first to go_

Mitchie sang the last line alone, a single spotlight only on her, and as she said 'alone', the light went out.

_And who's to say_

_We won't end up alone_

As the group went into the chorus, the whole stage was lit up and the crowd burst into applause.

_On broken wings I'm falling_

_And it won't be long_

_The skin on me is burning_

_By the fires of the sun_

_On skinned knees_

_I'm bleeding_

_And it won't be long_

_I've got to find that meaning_

_And I'll search for so long_

Jason and Nate sang the second verse together, joined by Mitchie and Shane. Behind them, video showed additional footage of Ron and Simon's trip to Africa.

_Cry ourselves to sleep_

_We will sleep alone forever_

_Will you lay me down_

_In the same place with all I love_

_Mend the broken homes_

_Care for them they are our brothers_

_Save the fading light in our souls_

_In my opinion seeing is to know_

_What you give_

_Will always carry you_

_And who's to say_

_We won't survive it too_

_On broken wings I'm falling_

_And it won't be long_

_The skin on me is burning_

_By the fires of the sun_

_On skinned knees_

_I'm bleeding_

_And it won't be long_

_I've got to find that meaning_

_And I'll search for so long_

_Set a-free all_

_Relying on their will_

_To make me all that I am_

_And all that I'll be_

_Set a-free all_

_Will fall between the cracks_

_With memories of all that I am_

_And all I'll be_

_On broken wings I'm falling_

_And it won't be long_

_The skin on me is burning_

_By the fires of the sun_

_On skinned knees_

_I'm bleeding_

_And it won't be long_

_I've got to find that meaning_

_And I'll search for so long_

By the end, the crowd was on their feet. Mitchie, with tears in her eyes, took Shane's hand in her right, Nate's in her left, and Jason took Shane's hand. The four bowed as Ron came out onstage.

"Something a little different, written just for this evening, by Mitchie Torres and Connect Three," Ron Oceancrest. "We'll be back with them right after this commercial break."

"That was great guys," a producer's voice said. "Ninety seconds until we're back. Places please."

Nate and Jason gave the guitars to their guitar tech and joined Mitchie and Shane at stage left.

"And we're back in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," a producer said.

"I'm here with Connect Three and Lava Records' new find Mitchie Torres," Ron said. "You just heard their exclusive single _Broken Wings_. The crowd in the house tonight loved it, I'm sure you at home did too. Mitchie, Jason, Shane and Nate are here to tell you about another great way you can donate to _Idol Gives Back_."

"Thanks Ron," Jason said. "Now you've heard some great performances tonight, and there are a few more in store. These exclusive live performances will be available from iTunes."

"That's right," Nate said. "Starting tomorrow morning, you can download the singles for $.99 or video of the performances for $1.99. All proceeds will go directly to _Idol Gives Back_."

"And as you heard Ron mention before the break, _Broken Wings_ was written exclusively for this event tonight," Shane said. "Mitchie originally wrote the chorus, but when we were asked to perform hear tonight, we completed the song and thought it would be perfect for this event. In addition to tonight's performance on iTunes, we recorded a studio version of _Broken Wings_, which will be available next week on iTunes. Half the proceeds from that recording will go to our foundation _Change for the Children_ and the other half will be going to a charity of Mitchie's choice."

"And since tonight is about charity, and giving back, we wanted to tell you about something very special that we are planning for our upcoming tour," Mitchie said. "As you know, I will be joining Connect Three on their World Tour, which is set to kick off two months from now. We will be donating $4 from each ticket sold to charity. $1 for each of us, from every ticket sold will be donated to charities of each of our choices."

"But it's not all about giving money," Jason said. "There are other things that you can do to give back. You can volunteer. Donate your time to an organization like Habitat for Humanity, or at a local soup kitchen."

"And you can also donate old clothes or toys that are in good condition," Nate said. "Whether it's money, or time or giving away things you no longer need, you can all make a difference. So give back."

"Give back," they all said together.

The lights on the stage dimmed and Mitchie, Jason, Shane and Nate, headed backstage to get changed. They planned to watch the rest of the show from their dressing room, knowing they couldn't join the Grey' in the audience.

Less than an hour later, they were in the limo, heading to Jerry's Famous Deli for dinner.

**Song Credit: _Broken Wings_**** by Alter Bridge**


	15. Chapter 15

**BIG OOPS. I POSTED THE WRONG VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. IT HAS BEEN FIXED. THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS FOR LETTING ME KNOW.**

_I've been on a roll writing this for the moment, so 16 shouldn't be too far behind this one. Thank you for all the amazing reviews!_

_Kadence_

**Disclaimer: Camp Rock and its characters are the property of the Disney Channel. I own nothing…I merely borrow for my amusement, as well as yours.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Jerry's Famous Deli…

Thankfully the restaurant knew they were coming and had arranged for a table in the semi-private section of the restaurant. Big Bob and Brown were each sitting at an end of the table, able to see if any fans were wandering over.

"Hi, my name is Mark and I'm the manager here at the Studio City Jerry's. Derek here will be your server. We'll be taking care of you all this evening and I hope you have a pleasant, and peaceful, dining experience tonight. Can we start you all of with some drinks?" he said.

The group went around giving their drink orders and the manager and server excused themselves. The group's presence had been noticed, though Jerry's was not that crowded, thankfully. There were two tables that had young girls, who were giggling and talking to each other, seemingly deciding if they should approach the table.

The manager and the server came back to the table a few moments later, and put the drinks on the table.

"I can inform them that you'd prefer not be bothered this evening, if you like," the manager offered.

Paul looked at Mitchie and the boys, who looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary, thank you," Nate said.

"If there's anything I can do…" the manager began.

"Actually, I hate to be a bother, but could you possibly heat up my daughter's bottle?" Mitchie asked, reaching for Sky's bottle from the diaper bag.

"Absolutely Miss. Torres," the manager said, taking the bottle from Mitchie.

"Is everyone ready to order?" the server asked.

"Ladies first," Nate said.

Denise ordered first, followed by Caitlyn and Mitchie. Paul ordered for himself and then for Frankie. Nate, Shane and Jason went one after another and last were Brown and Big Bob.

"Okay, I'll put these in," the server said as he collected the menus. "Your order should be up in about 15 minutes. Miss. Torres, I'll check on your daughter's bottle. If we can bring you anything else in the meantime, please let us know."

It was about that time that the two tables with young girls emptied as the two groups of girls made their way over.

Big Bob stood and stopped the girls before they reached the Grey's table.

"Mitchie and the boys are happy to take a few pictures and sign autographs, but you have to abide by the ground rules. First, stay calm, no screaming. We don't want to scare the baby. Second, no phone calls telling your friends where we are right now. You're welcome to share your experience, but please wait a little while. Can you all do that?"

The girls nodded enthusiastically and Mitchie, Jason, Shane and Nate stood and approached the group of girls.

"Did you already finish Idol?" one girl asked.

"We did," Nate replied.

"We're going home to watch right now," another girl said.

"Us too," a girl from the other group said.

"Thank you," Mitchie replied. "We hope you like it."

"We love your song Mitchie," another girl spoke up. "You're so lucky to get to work with Nate, Shane and Jason. Is it fun?"

"It's a lot of fun," Mitchie said with a smile.

"When does your tour start? We can't wait to see you," one of the older girls, around 14, said.

"Our tour kicks off in about eight weeks," Jason said. "But our shows in California will be a few weeks after that."

"It's going to be a fun show. We hope you like it," Shane said.

"We will. We loved the Burnin' Up tour," a few of them said.

When Mitchie and the boys finished signing various items, from placemats to iPods they took a few pictures. Each girl said thank you once more and then left the restaurant giggling to each other.

As Mitchie and the boys returned to the table, the manager returned with Sky's bottle. Perfect timing, as Sky had chosen that moment to begin to fuss.

"I'll do it," Shane said, lifting Sky out of her carrier.

"You sure?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah," Shane said, situating Sky in his arms.

Mitchie uncapped the bottle and tested the formula on her arm before handing the bottle to Shane.

Caitlyn immediately snapped some pictures on her phone.

Nate smiled as Caitlyn showed him the photos. Denise looked at Mitchie, who smiled back at the boys' mother.

Sky had fallen asleep as Shane gave her her bottle. When she was finished, Shane carefully put her back in the carrier so she could continue sleeping.

A few moments later, the manager and the serve began bringing food to the table. The group spoke as they ate, discussing the final stages of both albums before release, as well as the upcoming tour.

Mitchie couldn't help but notice that while Jason was excited as they spoke about the albums and the tour, he still looked a little down. She made a note to talk to him later.

She got her opportunity about forty-five minutes, while the group was bowling. The group had taken two lanes next to each other at one end of the alley, away from prying eyes.

Caitlyn and Denise had taken Sky to the bathroom to change her diaper. Paul had taken Frankie to the bathroom. Shane and Nate were playfully arguing over who was going to win.

"So," Mitchie said, sitting down next to Jason. "What's going on in your head this evening?"

"I guess I'm just missing Emma. And I'm a little jealous of Shane and Nate," Jason said.

"Why?" Mitchie said.

"Nate used to be in the same boat as me. Hardly ever seeing Caitlyn," Jason said. "And now she's working with us and they're together all the time. And now Shane has you."

"Shane and I aren't…" Mitchie insisted.

"I know, but you know what I mean," Jason said. "You guys are eventually going to be together…you and I both know that. But I haven't seen Emma in weeks. We've been so busy and she hasn't been able to come out here."

"Aw, Jason, I'm sorry," Mitchie said, hugging him.

"I just miss her. And I see Nate and Caitlyn acting all coupley and it just makes me feel worse," Jason said.

"Well I hope we have a bit of downtime and you get to see her soon," Mitchie said.

**********

Later that night…

"So I had an idea," Mitchie said.

After bowling, Caitlyn and Nate were setting up a movie, Jason was in the kitchen popping popcorn and Shane and Mitchie were getting Sky ready for bed.

"An idea for what?" Shane asked, pulling a sleeper from Sky's dresser.

"I think we need a vacation," Mitchie said.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys, I know I completely suck and I'm sorry. I'm in my last semester of law school, so in addition to classes and work I'm filling out job applications and preparing for the bar exam. I hope to have the next chapter up much sooner._

_Thanks for your patience._

_-Kadence_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I think we need a vacation," Mitchie said.

"Okay?" Shane said, not exactly sure what Mitchie was thinking.

"Your family has done so much for me over these past few months," Mitchie said. "So I want to do something for you," Mitchie said.

"You don't have to…" Shane said.

"I know, but I want to," Mitchie said. "And I think we all need a vacation before things get crazy with rehearsals, the album release and the tour kicking off."

"Sound like you've got a plan," Shane said, putting Sky's dirty clothes in her hamper.

"I do," Mitchie said. "But I need your help."

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Shane asked.

"Nope. I'm just going to tell you that I need to borrow your cell phone," Mitchie said, holding out her hand.

**********

"Can I have my phone back?" Shane asked when Mitchie joined the group as the movie started.

"Where's your phone Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"I have it. I was just playing a game on Shane's," Mitchie said. "I beat his high score, so he wants it back to try and beat my new high score."

"Of course he does," Jason said.

They all settled in to watch the movie, and Mitchie let the wheels turn in her head and started making some notes in her phone to set her plan into motion.

**********

The next morning, she sat in her office making numerous phone calls, arranging for transportation and making reservations.

Two hours later, when everything was done, Mitchie drafted an email to numerous recipients and scheduled it to be delivered the next afternoon.

It read:

_TO: Undisclosed Recipients_

_FROM: Mitchie Torres_

_DATE: Thursday, April 17, 8:37 AM (Delivery scheduled for Friday, April 18, 12:00 PM)_

_RE: You have been invited…_

_We have all been busy. And we're about to be even busier, with the album releases, tour rehearsals and the kickoff of the World Tour._

_So, to take a little breather, relax and recharge our batteries, we are taking a little trip._

_Everyone pack your bags, for warm weather please, and be at LAX at 9 AM on Saturday morning._

_ Love,_

_ Mitchie_

Throughout the day, Mitchie quietly packed several bags for herself and Sky and hid them in her closet.

**********

On Friday, Mitchie, Jason, Shane and Nate spent the morning at the label, in numerous meetings hashing out tour details. Mr. Davison had found a moment to pull Mitchie aside and assure her that the schedule clear and that nothing would be schedule, and praised her generosity.

"You've all been working so hard. You really deserve this," Mr. Davison said. "It was so nice of you to put this together."

"It's just my way of trying to say 'thank you' for everything that they've done for me," Mitchie said.

"Well I hope you all have a great time," Mr. Davison said.

"Thanks. Me too," Mitchie said.

As she and Mr. Davison walked back into the room, it was just after 12 noon and Jason, Shane and Nate were all looking at her.

"What's with this e-mail?" Nate asked.

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory," Mitchie said. "There will be a few guests meeting us at LAX, but I've arranged for transportation for us."

"Guests? Who?" Shane asked. "Is that why you took my cell phone yesterday?"

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow," Mitchie said. "Now, let's get this last meeting finished since you know you all have to go home and pack now."

"Let me just take this," Jason said, picking up his ringing cell phone. "It's Dad. Hey Dad. Yeah, Mitchie planned it. We don't know either. Yeah, we'll be home to pack soon; she even cleared it with the label. Mitchie didn't say. Just that we'll find out tomorrow. Okay. We'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright, let's finish up and get you guys out of here," Mr. Davison said.

**********

The next day, 11:15 AM, outside Mitchie's house…

"Alright, is everyone's luggage in the limo?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Where are we going?" Frankie asked as everyone climbed into the car.

"It's a surprise," Nate said. "Mitchie's taking us somewhere."

"Cool," Frankie said. "Thanks Mitchie."

When they got to the airport, Mitchie led them all to a private waiting area. She'd hired a private jet, so they had a private waiting room at the airport to meet up with the other guests Mitchie had invited.

"Hey!" Shane said, when he noticed, Jack Taylor, Greg, Jake and his girlfriend, Crystal, Carol and Brian and his wife already waiting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nate asked.

"I thought it would be good for us to spend some time together, especially so I can really get to no everyone, in a more relaxing setting before we start rehearsals," Mitchie explained.

"Yeah. We all flew home after Idol and she called us up two days ago, told us her idea and flew us all back here to meet up with you," John Taylor said.

"Am I late?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Emma," Jason said.

"Surprise," Mitchie said.

"My flight out of New Jersey was delayed. I though I wasn't going to make it," Emma said as Jason pulled her into his arms.

"No worries. I would've held the plane," Mitchie said. "It's great to finally meet you."

The two women hugged and then Emma was greeted by the other Greys, Caitlyn and the band.

"Miss. Torres, has your party all arrived?" an attendant asked.

"Yes, everyone's here," Mitchie replied.

"Then we're ready to board and take off," the attendant said.

As the group followed the attendant to the tarmac, where the plane was, Jason leaned over to Mitchie.

"Thank you," he said softly. He hadn't left Emma's side since he'd seen her, nor had he let go of her hand.

"You're welcome," Mitchie said.

**********

"We'll be preparing for landing in just a few minutes. We should be touching down at just after 9:30 PM local time," the pilot said.

"Okay, so it's 6:14 PM by our watches on California time. That means that wherever we are has a three hour time difference, so we must be on the east coast," Nate said.

A few minutes later, just after the plane touched down, the pilot's voice came on the loudspeaker again.

"Current local time is 9:22 PM and the temperature is 84 degrees, a nice, warm evening. Enjoy your stay and thanks for flying with Marquis Jets," the pilot said.

"Okay, I'll give you all a hint," Mitchie said, as the limos pulled up to the jet. "Jason and Emma, this is for you."

"Atlantis?" Shane asked, to which Mitchie nodded.

"Thank you," Jason said, hugging her. "I don't think I realized how much I needed this until I saw her in that waiting room earlier."

"You're welcome," Mitchie replied.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys. Here's another update for you. I'm almost done with 18, so hopefully I'l update again soon. Enjoy!_

_-Kadence_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Forty minutes later, the two limos arrived at the Royal Towers building of the resort.

"Ah, Miss. Torres, did you and your party have a pleasant trip to the island?" a resort concierge said, having been waiting to greet Torres/Grey party.

"Yes, the flight was very nice, thank you," Mitchie replied.

"Excellent," the concierge said. "The bellhops have some carts here for your bags. Your suites are all ready, so we'll just get your luggage loaded and you can follow me."

The limo drivers and bellhops loaded the group's bags onto the carts and the group followed the concierge to the elevator.

"Alright, now I have four Royal Suites on the fifteenth floor. Brian for two, Jake for two, Jack/Greg and Crystal/Carol," the concierge said.

"Wow, suites?" Jack said. "Mitchie, you didn't have to do that."

"We all deserve some relaxation and fun, hopefully relatively free from fan or press interference," Mitchie said. "There's only five suites on this floor, which must be accessed by room key from the elevator, and I've been assured that the fifth suite will not be reserved during our stay."

"That is correct," the concierge said. "We would like to insure that your stay with us is as free from intrusion as possible."

"This is amazing, Mitchie," Brian said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mitchie said.

The elevator doors opened on the fifteenth floor and everyone stepped out.

"I just want to go over a few things with everyone, so you know how your week will work," the concierge said. "You have a meal plan that allows for three meals per day at any of our restaurants, as well as unlimited beverages, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, at any of our pool bars."

"Man, Mitchie, you went all out," Greg said.

"I told you guys, this trip is on me. So enjoy," Mitchie said.

"These are your room keys," the concierge said, retrieving four envelopes from his folder and handing them out. "1501 for Brian, 1502 for Jake, 1503 for Jack and Greg and 1504 for Crystal and Carol. Our pools open at 9 AM. The Aquaventure water slides open at 10 AM. Just pick up wristbands at any towel stand each morning to gain access to the slides. Anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable, please do not hesitate to let us know."

"Thank you Mitchie," Jake said, as each took the opportunity to hug her.

"You're welcome," Mitchie said. "Now get settled in and go have fun in the casino…just try not to lose your shirts in one night. I have a table at Nobu for 7 PM tomorrow night. You're all welcome to join us. Or just go do your own thing."

"We'll be there," Crystal said. "And I'm sure we'll see you around poolside tomorrow."

"Alright, now if everyone else could get back on the elevator, we've just got to head up one more floor," the concierge said. "For the Torres/Grey party, Miss. Torres has reserved the Bridge Suite- four bedrooms, living room area, two bathrooms, balcony view of the entire resort and a grand piano, which I'm sure will actually get used."

The concierge opened the door to the suite and Frankie immediately began running around, while Nate went right to the piano and the bellhops unloaded the bags.

"If you need anything, Miss. Torres, please let us know. Otherwise, your dinner reservations are set for 7 PM at Nobu tomorrow and you have a table for the breakfast buffet at the Water's Edge at 8:30 tomorrow morning," the concierge said, before leaving with the bellhops.

"This suite is beautiful," Denise said. "We haven't stayed here yet. But sweetheart, this must be costing you a fortune. You have to let us pay for something."

"Absolutely not," Mitchie said. "This is on me."

"So, room assignments?" Jason asked. "I'm exhausted and Emma's spent fourteen of the last sixteen hours on a plane."

"Denise, I'll leave that to you and Jason," Mitchie said, sitting on the floor to change Sky's diaper and put her in her pajamas.

"Mom, can I share with Mitchie and Sky?" Shane asked.

"Shane, you don't have to do that. I don't want to subject anyone else to her crying if she has a rough night," Mitchie said.

"Well Mitchie, you should definitely get the master suite. Shane, if Mitchie wants to share, I trust you both, but it's up to Mitchie. Sweetheart, where is Sky sleeping?" Denise asked.

"They have a porta-crib set up in the master bedroom," Mitchie replied.

"Frankie, you'll share with your dad and I; there's two beds in that room," Denise said.

"Boys, since the other two rooms each have one king bed, Jason, you can share with Emma; Nate, you can room with Caitlyn," Paul said. "Just like Shane, we trust you. Please do not abuse that privilege."

"Understood," Nate said.

"Yes sir," Jason said.

"Thank you," Paul said.

**********

The next morning, the group made their way down to the Water's Edge restaurant for breakfast.

Mitchie put Sky in her high chair and opened up a jar of peaches for the baby's breakfast.

"Do you want me to get you some food while you're feeding her?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"You don't mind?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course not. What do you want?" Shane asked.

"I'll start with a small omelet with cheese, ham, peppers and onions and a Belgian waffle please," Mitchie said. "Thanks Shane."

"No problem," Shane said, kissing her cheek and then Sky's before heading off to the buffet line to get food with the others.

**********

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Denise asked as they rode the elevator back to the room after breakfast.

"Slides!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I'm with Frank the Tank," Nate said. "Slides sound awesome."

"Well, I think your father and I would much rather relax poolside," Denise said. "Mitchie, would you like us to watch Sky so you can go have fun?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course not," Denise insisted.

"Thank you," Mitchie said.

**********

Thirty minutes later, a concierge found the group a secluded section of poolside lounge chairs. Denise and Paul settled in and Mitchie checked on Sky, who was sitting in her stroller, playing with a toy. Everyone else tossed a towel on a lounge chair and Mitchie turned to Denise once more.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Go, have fun," Denise said.

"Thanks," Mitchie said.

"Franklin, you stay with your brothers and the girls," Denise said.

"I will, Mommy," Frankie said.

"Alright, everyone's ready?" Jason asked. "Let's go."

"Can we do the rapids first? I heard you can ride them all the way to the slides on a conveyor belt thing," Frankie said.

"Sounds perfect," Nate said.

The group entered the wading pool that served as one of the entrances to the rapids ride. Each grabbed a tube, got in and they began to make their way down the rapids.

Thankfully, with schools in session, Mitchie had chosen the perfect time for their vacation. The place was relatively free of kids. So far no one had paid any attention to the group.

"This is so cool!" Frankie exclaimed as they all came through a section of rapids.

Well, almost all. Jason surfaced from underwater, sputtering water, having been dumped off his tube.

"Ha ha," Frankie said.

"You okay Jase?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," he replied, getting back in his tube.

"You having fun Frankie?" Mitchie asked.

"This is awesome!" he replied.


End file.
